


Ei armoa

by Beelsebutt



Series: Kolmas pyörä [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angstia, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Unrequited Love, kolmiodraama, pettämistä, romantiikkaa, vaihtoehtotodellisuus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mutta tällä hetkellä Harryn päässä pyöri kaikkea muuta kuin työ, sillä sen oli vallannut punapäinen mies menneisyydestä.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selän takana

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Without Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740299) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt)



> Betat: foxtrot & Voldemort
> 
> EA sijoittuu **vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)** , jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä eikä Teddyä ole. Kolmas pyörä -sarja on myös EWE eli jättää _Deathly Hallows_ -kirjan epilogin huomiotta.
> 
> Suurkiitokset niin esilukijoille kuin oikolukijoillekin (mainittujen lisäksi myös **Snitielle** , joka oikoluki aikanaan vanhan version alkuluvut ja auttoi kovasti hahmopsykologiassa) <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

  
**OSA I**

 

 

Luku 1: Selän takana  


 

 

"Nyt pitää mennä!" Hermione huusi ja vilkaisi vielä viimeisen kerran peiliin. Ron saapui eteiseen ja kietoi kätensä vaimonsa uumalle.

"Mm, tulee ikävä."

"Olen poissa vain pari yötä", Hermione muistutti ja antoi Ronille suukon. Sitten hän astui eteiseen, heilautti kättään ja katosi.

Ron jäi hetkeksi vilkuttamaan haikea ilme kasvoillaan. Hän yritti urheasti ymmärtää Hermionen työmatkoja ja tukea tämän uravalintaa, mutta se oli vaikeaa. Viime viikonlopun Hermione oli ollut kotona, mutta sitä edelliset kolme matkoilla. Eikä Ron pitänyt lainkaan yksin olemisesta.

Ron nappasi omenan korista ja rouskutti sitä mietteissään. Hänen elämänsä pyöri ehkä liikaakin Hermionen ympärillä, mutta se johtui vain siitä, ettei hänellä ollut yhtään läheistä ystävää. Ei sen jälkeen, kun Harry oli hävinnyt kuin tuhka tuuleen ja lakannut vastaamasta edes kirjeisiin. Ron oli lähettänyt aluksi hämmentyneitä, myöhemmin vetoavia ja lopulta vihaisia viestejä, mutta kaikki yhtä tyhjän kanssa. Ron oli vannonut, ettei enää välittäisi mokomasta selkään puukottajasta. Ministeriön kautta oli saanut selville ainoastaan sen, että Harry oli edelleen elossa, mutta tämän olinpaikkaa ei tuntunut tietävän kukaan.

Asunnon hiljaisuus alkoi jo painostaa, ja kaluttuaan omenankodan Ron päätti lähteä Kotikoloon. Äiti ja isä ilahtuivat aina, kun hän vietti vanhassa kodissaan aikaa. Toisinaan hän jäi sinne jopa yöksi. Tänä viikonloppuna Fred ja Ginny, ehkä Charliekin saattaisivat ilmaantua paikalle ja oli mahdollista, että tiedossa oli huispausta. Viime pelikerrasta olikin jo aikaa. Olisi mukavaa taas olla niin kuin ennen, pelata vain eikä ajatella tai murehtia.

Suunnitelma tuntui hyvältä, joten Ron haki luutansa ja kaikkoontui vaivautumatta edes pakkaamaan vaatteitaan.

 

"Mahtavat tuoksut", hän sanoi astuessaan keittiöön. Hän veti syvään henkeä. "Olet kyllä maailman paras kokki!"

"Mukavaa, kun tulit käymään", Molly sanoi ja kurotti halaamaan nuorinta poikaansa. "Vaikka parempi olisi, ettet anna Hermionen kuulla tuommoista. Hän on kovin herkkä ruuistaan", Molly jatkoi nauraen. Hän moiskautti suukon Ronin poskelle ja pörrötti tämän punaista tukkaa. "Tuleeko Hermione illalla?"

"Hän on taas työmatkalla", Ron vastasi ja hänen hymynsä hiipui. Hän ei halunnut puhua asiasta juuri nyt ja kääntyi katselemaan ympärilleen. Molly ymmärsi olla kyselemättä enempää.

"Onko täällä muita?"

"Ei vielä. Ginny tulee illalla, ja Charlie tulee huomenna ainakin syömään. Fred ei pääse, puhui jotain tuotekehittelystä", Molly selitti ja kääntyi jälleen kohti hellaa. "Milloin Fred on käynyt teillä viimeksi? Ei kai hän vain taas murehdi Georgieta?"

"Ei olla nähty aikoihin, kai pari kuukautta sitten. Kaupan kanssa on varmasti vain kiirettä", Ron lohdutti äitiään suu puolillaan sämpylää. "Luin Profeetasta, että Fred aikoo laajentaa Tylyahoon. Tiesitkö siitä?"

"Totta se on. Surku, että oman perheen täytyy lukea tuommoiset lehdestä", Molly päivitteli, mutta oli selvästi innoissaan uutisesta. "Muistatko sen Jordanin pojan, joka oli poikien luokalla koulussa?" Ron nyökkäsi. "Hänestä tulee Tylyahon haaraliikkeen johtaja."

"Ai Leestä? Vau! Heillä tulee varmasti olemaan hauskaa!" Ron virnisti.

Molly nyökkäsi ja puhdisti käsiään esiliinaansa. "Mutta nyt mars yläkertaan. Vie tavarat huoneeseesi ja pese kätesi. Ruoka on aivan kohta valmista."

Ron nyökkäsi ja kiipesi vanhaan huoneeseensa, jonka seiniä vilistivät edelleen Kadlein kanuunat. Hän hymyili katsoessaan ikkunasta ulos; kotona oli hyvä olla.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Hermione vilkaisi olkansa yli. Mitään epäilyttävää ei näkynyt, mutta hän halusi siitä huolimatta suorittaa tiettyjä varotoimia. Hän livahti sisään varaamaansa hotellihuoneeseen ja käveli suoraan kylpyhuoneeseen. Ovi kolahti lukkoon hänen takanaan, ja hän aloitti harhautuksensa.

Muutaman hetken kuluttua hän ilmiintyi hämärään kattohuoneistoon. Hänet toivottivat tervetulleeksi ilmassa leijaileva herkullinen ruuan tuoksu sekä...

"Hermione?"

"Kyllä", Hermione hengähti. Hän pudotti laukkunsa lattialle ja juoksi suoraan odottaville käsivarsille. "Olin kuolla ikävään!"

"Mmh, minä myös", Fred vastasi ja hamusi huulillaan Hermionen kaulaa. Hän sirotteli sille pieniä suudelmia edeten pikkuhiljaa kohti huulia, joita suuteli nälkäisesti. Hermione vastasi suudelmaan ja painoi lantiotaan vasten Frediä.

Fred hamusi käsillään Hermionen selkää, takamusta ja pujotti lopulta kätensä tämän ohuen paidan alle löytäen rinnan pehmeän kaaren. Hermione henkäisi ja avasi kärsimättömänä Fredin housujen sepaluksen. Hänen sormensa kiertyivät esiin ponnahtavan peniksen ympärille, ja Fredin voihkaisu värisi vasten hänen kaulaansa. Fred työnsi Hermionen vasten keittiötasoa ja nosti tämän istumaan sen reunalle. Hänen kätensä nosti hameenhelmaa ylemmäs ja työntyi jalkojen väliin levittäen niitä auki.

"Ei pikkuhousuja, fiksu tyttö."

Fred virnisti ja kostutti kielenkärjellä huuliaan samalla, kun siveli Hermionen häpyä. Tämä puristi pöydänreunaa rystyset valkoisina ja hengitti katkonaisesti, mutta kun Fred pyöräytti peukaloaan klitoriksella ja työnsi kaksi sormeaan tämän sisään, Hermione huusi ääneen. Fred näykkäsi silkkisen paidan läpi törröttävää nupuraa.

"Sinä olet aivan märkä", hän jatkoi matalalla äänellä ja hieroi koko kämmenellään litisevää vakoa. Hermione vikisi samassa tahdissa ja puristi silmiään tiukasti kiinni.

"Fred..."

"Kyllä", Fred vastasi sanomattomaan kysymykseen ja veti Hermionen aivan pöydän reunalle. Hän työntyi rajusti tämän sisään ja ähkäisi.

"Voi Merlin, tämä on niin... uskomattoman..."

Hermione kietoi jalkansa Fredin ympärille. Pöydän reuna painoi kipeästi hänen häntäluutaan, mutta hän ei olisi vaihtanut paikkaansa kenenkään kanssa. Hän oli odottanut tätä kaksi pitkää viikkoa, ja kaipauksen aikaansaama sykkyrä purkautui jokaisella työnnöllä yhä enemmän ja enemmän, kunnes hän vain huohotti ja vaikeroi. Hän laukesi kouristellen Fredin ympärillä ja sai tämän purkautumaan sisäänsä parin nopean työnnön jälkeen.

Fred huohotti ja nojasi raskaasti Hermionen olkaan yrittäen pysyä pystyssä, vaikka hänen jalkansa tuntuivat äkkiä siltä, kuin häneen olisi iskenyt löllösäärikirous. Hänen farkkunsa olivat tipahtaneet nilkkoihin ja paidannapit puoliksi auenneet, kun Hermionen kiihkeät kädet olivat hakeneet paljasta pintaa, jota koskettaa.

"Rakas, selkääni painaa", Hermione mumisi hetken perästä Fredin kaulaa vasten.

Fred potki housunsa kokonaan pois ja nosti muitta mutkitta Hermionen syliinsä. Hän kantoi tämän makuuhuoneeseen, ja he lysähtivät sängylle kietoutuen tiiviisti toisiinsa.

"Ilmeisesti sinullakin oli ikävä?" Fred tuhisi vasten Hermionen poskea.

Hermione naurahti ja silitti Fredin punaista tukkaa. Tämä oli sitaissut suortuvansa nauhalla niskaan, mutta ohimoille oli karkaillut useampikin kiehkura.

"Jotain sinne päin", Hermione myönsi ilkikurisesti ja veti Fredin kasvot lähelleen. Hän kuljetti huuliaan pitkin tämän otsaa ja maisteli suolaista hikeä. "Minä rakastan sinua."

"Ja minä sinua", Fred henkäisi Hermionen kaulalle.

He lepäsivät hetken hiljaa, vain nauttien toistensa lämmöstä, kunnes Fred rikkoi lumouksen.

"Oliko vaikeuksia päästä tänne?"

Hetken Hermione kirosi Frediä. Oliko tämän pakko muistuttaa todellisuudesta juuri nyt, kun he olivat vihdoin yhdessä pitkän odotuksen jälkeen. Hermione ei vastannut mitään, sulki vain silmänsä ja painoi päänsä Fredin kohoilevalle rinnalle.

Lähteminen oli ollut vaikeaa, se oli aina vaikeaa, sillä silloin Hermione tajusi kaikkein selvimmin, miten kauhea vaimo hän oli. Fredin seurassa nämä ajatukset yleensä vaimenivat, mutta nyt Hermione pakotti itsensä muistamaan, miten epärehellisesti hän käyttäytyi Ronia kohtaan. Hän valehteli tälle päin naamaa, mutta vielä pahempaa oli se, että hän oli rakastunut tämän veljeen.

Kaikesta huolimatta Hermionen pakko olla lähellä Frediä oli voimakkaampi kuin hänen oikeudentajunsa. Hän tiesi, että hänen pitäisi lopettaa suhde nyt, kun siitä ei vielä tiennyt kukaan muu, mutta hän ei voinut. Sen sijaan hän oli jälleen kerran poukkoillut ympäri Englantia, ilmiintynyt sinne tänne ja koettanut harhauttaa mahdolliset seuraajat. Sillä vaikka hän tiesi tuhoavansa Ronin, jos tämä koskaan saisi tietää hänen petoksestaan, hän ei enää osannut olla ilman Frediä.

Fred suukotti Hermionen poskea ja havahdutti tämän ajatuksistaan.

"Ei ollut. Mutta olin silti varovainen. Olen varma, ettei kukaan tiedä minun olevan täällä."

"Hyvä", Fred kuiskutti ja silitti Hermionen hiuksia. "Äiti tahtoi minut viikonlopuksi kotiin, mutta sanoin, että on liikaa töitä."

Hermione kuunteli Fredin tasaista sydämensykettä. Hän rakasti Frediä valtavasti, mutta ei voinut ajatellakaan jättävänsä Ronia, saati sitten kertovansa tälle asioiden oikeaa tolaa. Ron oli aina ollut veljiensä varjossa, ja Hermione saattoi vain kuvitella, miltä tästä tuntuisi kuulla menettäneensä vaimonsa yhdelle heistä.

"Mitä me teemme?" Hermione vaikersi ääneen eikä koettanutkaan pidätellä kyyneliään. "Pitäisikö meidän lopettaa tapailu? En kestä, jos Ron saa tietää."

"Ei missään nimessä!" Fred hätääntyi ja rutisti Hermionea lujaa. "En halua luopua sinusta!"

"En minäkään sinusta, mutta tämä on väärin", Hermione mutisi ja pyöritteli sormiaan Fredin hiuksissa.

"Kyllä me jotain keksimme", Fred sanoi, ja Hermione huokaisi.

Todellisuudessa Fredillä ei ollut harmainta aavistusta, miten ratkaista tilanne. He olivat tutustuneet Hermionen kanssa oikeastaan vasta tämän avioliiton alkuaikoina, mutta huomanneet oitis tulevansa toimeen paremmin kuin ennen. Kun Hermionen nuoruuden jäykkyys oli antanut periksi, hänestä oli kuoriutunut avoin ja valloittava persoona, jonka laajat tiedot asiasta kuin asiasta tekivät keskustelut mielenkiintoisiksi. Georgen kuolema oli puolestaan vakauttanut Frediä, aikuistumisesta puhumattakaan, ja sodan jälkeen hän olikin viettänyt suurimman osan illoistaan Hermionen ja Ronin talossa purkaen pahaa oloaan puhumalla.

Kun Ron oli vetäytynyt nukkumaan, Fredin ja Hermionen keskustelunaiheet olivat syventyneet entisestään eivätkä ne aina liittyneetkään Georgen kuolemaan. Pikkuhiljaa myös Hermione oli avautunut Fredille enemmän kuin koskaan kenellekään, eikä fyysisen suhteen alkaminen ollut enää kuin ajan kysymys. Viaton lähtiäissuukko eteisessä auringon jo noustessa oli vaihtunut varovaiseksi suudelmaksi ja syventynyt lopulta kiihkeän epätoivoiseksi, padotun tunteen purkaukseksi. Ron ei ollut herännyt, kun Hermione oli kaikkoontunut Fredin asunnolle.

Syyllisyys oli tullut vasta myöhemmin. Kun kiihkeys oli muuttunut lämmöksi ja pikainen seksi oli enää alkuverryttelyä yhdessäololle, Ron välähteli kummankin mielessä useammin. Ron tuntui seisovan Hermionen ja Fredin rakkauden välissä läpitunkemattomana, hyväntahtoisena ja myös hyväuskoisena omana itsenään, jota kumpikaan ei hennonut satuttaa. Hermione tiedosti ajautuneensa tilanteeseen, jossa piti yllä kulissiavioliittoa Ronin kanssa vain säälistä tämän tunteita kohtaan. Sillä sekä hän että Fred tiesivät, että heidän suhteensa paljastuminen olisi Ronille tuhoisaa. Yhtälö oli mahdoton ja muuttui pahemmaksi ajan kanssa.

Illalla, kun Hermione palasi hotellihuoneeseensa, hän nakkasi takkaan hormipulveria ja työnsi päänsä vihreisiin liekkeihin kertomaan Ronille valheita. Hän vihasi jokaista sekuntia, jonka vietti selittämässä keksittyä tarinaa kiireisestä työpäivästään. Ronin huulet maistuivat vierailta, kun niitä vertasi Frediin, eikä niissä ollut enää samaa hehkua kuin heidän häidensä aikaan. Ja kun Hermione poistui hormiverkosta, hän ryntäsi suurelle katosvuoteelle ja painoi kasvonsa tyynyyn itkien häpeän kyyneliä.


	2. Veitsenterällä

"Mietimme tuossa Arthurin kanssa, että milloinkahan niitä lapsenlapsia alkaa tulla", Molly rupatteli touhutessaan lautasten parissa. Hermione ei ehtinyt peittää irvistystään, kun Molly jo käänsi päätään.

"Voi lapsi hyvä, en minä tarkoittanut, että niitä nyt heti pitäisi tulla!" Molly hätääntyi ja koppasi Hermionen kömpelöön, yksikätiseen syleilyyn pidellen taikasauvaa toisessa kädessään.

"Ei se mitään", Hermione vakuutti ja piti katseensa ilmaan leijailemaan jääneissä lautasissa. "Mutta ei meillä ole juuri nyt tarkoitus hankkia vauvaa."

"Niin, kun sinun työsikin on mitä on", Molly sanoi myötätuntoisesti ja näpäytti taikasauvaansa. Lautaset laskeutuivat kauniiseen kattaukseen.

Hermione huokaisi sisäisesti. Hän tiesi, että Molly ja Arthur halusivat nähdä pian punatukkaisia pikku-Weasleyjä juoksemassa pihalla kilpaa menninkäisten kanssa eikä kukaan muu lapsista näyttänyt niin lupaavalta vauvantekoon kuin Ron.

Molly pohti juuri samaa asiaa hämmentäessään päivällistä. Ginny oli uppoutunut luomaan uraa sen jälkeen, kun Harry oli jättänyt hänet Hermionen ja Ronin häiden jälkeen. Charlie puolestaan vietti riehakasta poikamieselämää lohikäärmeiden parissa eikä näyttänyt osoittavan lainkaan kiinnostusta vastakkaista sukupuolta kohtaan, paitsi jos sillä oli neljä jalkaa ja nahkaiset siivet. Ja silloinkin kiinnostus oli puhtaan ammatillista. Bill ja Fleur matkustivat ympäri maailmaa jo toista vuotta eivätkä viestien perusteella olleet vielä kiinnostuneita asettumaan aloilleen. Mollyn toiveet lapsenlapsista olivat valuneet hiekkaan kerta kerran jälkeen, mutta Ronia, tai paremminkin Hermionea, hän vielä jaksoi odottaa. Fredilläkään ei ollut tyttöystävää eikä tämä ollut osoittanut minkäänlaista mielenkiintoa seurustelua kohtaan. Ei ennen kuin nyt. Molly pohti hetken, pitäisikö hänen kysyä Hermionelta asiasta. Toisaalta hän ei halunnut udella liikaa, mutta toisaalta hän oli valtavan utelias. Siinä vaiheessa, kun hän leijutti vastapaistetun leivän pöydälle asetettuun koriin, hänen tiedonhalunsa voitti varovaisuuden.

"Oletko kuullut Fredistä mitään?" Molly töksäytti, ja oli Hermionen onni, että juuri samalla hetkellä ruokailuvälinelaatikko kilahti auki, sillä säikähdys sai hänet kirahtamaan ääneen.

"En viime aikoina. Kuinka niin?" Hermione vastasi hakien kasvoilleen neutraalia ilmettä.

"Ajattelin vain, kun Fred ei ole käynyt vähään aikaan. Kuulit varmaan, että hän avasi Leen kanssa haaraliikkeen Tylyahoon?" Molly nosti leipäkorin pöytään ja hymyili Hermionelle.

"Kyllä, Ron kertoi." Hermione hymyili takaisin. "Hienoa, että Fred sai mieluista apua."

"Eihän Fred ole puhunut mistään tyttöystävästä?" Molly vilkaisi Hermionea, joka punastui kevyesti.

"Ei ole. Onko hänellä sitten sellainen?"

"No, ei Fred ole _sanonut_ mitään", Molly puuskahti, "mutta melko varmasti on. Fred käyttäytyy nykyään eri tavalla kuin ennen. Hän on aina ollut niin läpinäkyvä. No, minulle ainakin."

"Miten eri tavalla?" Hermione kysyi varovasti ja tutkaili Mollyn ilmettä. Oliko tämä huomannut jotain?

"Hän on aina menossa ja on aivan eri tavalla villinä. Ihan kuin George olisi edelleen elossa", Molly selitti.

"Ehkä se vain tarkoittaa, että hän alkaa päästä yli Georgen kuolemasta?" Hermione ehdotti toiveikkaana.

"Ei, kyllä tässä on takana jotain muuta. Fred siis ei ole puhunut mistään erityisestä naisesta?"

"Öh, ei ole. Emme ole nähneet aikoihin", Hermione takelteli.

"Ymmärrän. No, ehkäpä hän kertoo tänään asiasta", Molly sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän silotteli kaapunsa etumusta ja tiiraili ikkunasta etupihalle. "Ihmeellisiä nämä Weasleyn pojat", hän hymähti.

"Kuinka niin?"

"Tuskin ehdin kattilan nostaa pöytään, kun jo ovelta kuuluu koputus", Molly selitti naureskellen ja osoitti kahta lähestyvää punatukkaista miestä. Hermionen naama venähti.

"Tervetuloa, pojat. Ruoka on valmis!" Molly syleili lämpimästi poikiaan. Fred virnisti Hermionelle äitinsä olan yli.

"Jotenkin arvasin, että sinulla on jotain pientä tulella", Fred sanoi hymyillen ja painoi suukon äitinsä poskelle. "Hei, Hermione", hän huikkasi muina miehinä kävellessään pöytään.

"Hei", Hermione yskäisi ja katsoi lautastaan. Ron istuutui hänen vierelleen.

"Hei kulta", Ron kuiskasi ja sipaisi huulillaan Hermionen poskea ennen kuin kääntyi äitinsä puoleen. "Minulla on kiljuva nälkä!"

"Hyvä", Molly vastasi ja tarttui kauhaan.

 

Ateria oli Hermionelle tuskaa, sillä hän ei uskaltanut vaipua ajatuksiinsa tietäen Mollyn tarkkasilmäisyyden. Sitä paitsi Ron intoili tulevasta illasta, ja Hermionen oli pakko esittää kiinnostunutta ja nyökkäillä tämän kertomuksille Kadlein kanuunoiden edellisestä matsista.

"Harmi, ettet saanut lippua", Ron sanoi Fredille suu täynnä kurpitsapiirakkaa.

"Ihan totta. Olisi ollut kiva päästä mukaan. Vaikka toisaalta, meillä oli rankka päivä Leen kanssa. Me suunniteltiin uuden liikkeen sisustusta. WeasLeen haarakonttori." Fred virnisti.

"Siisti nimi. Milloin on viralliset avajaiset?" Ron uteli.

"Ei ole vielä tarkkaa päivää", Fred vastasi torjuvasti ja vilkaisi Hermionea. "Saa nähdä, miten monta viikkoa sisustaminen vielä vaatii."

"Tuoreista uutisista puheen ollen, Fred", Molly keskeytti, "milloin aiot tuoda morsiamesi näytille?"

Fred oli tukehtua mehuunsa. "Anteeksi minkä?"

"Sinulla on selkeästi sutinaa jonkun kanssa", Molly sanoi nauraen ja iski silmäänsä Hermionelle.

Fredin suu loksahti auki. Hän vilkuili vuoroin Mollya, jonka kasvoilla karehti itsetietoinen hymy, ja vuoroin Hermionea, joka ei tiennyt minne olisi katsonut. Välillä Fredin katse eksyi Roniin, joka näytti olevan aivan yhtä pihalla asioista kuin Fred itse.

"Mistä sinä oikein puhut?" Fred lopulta puuskahti.

"No, olet ollut aivan erilainen viime aikoina. Pakkohan sen kaiken takana on olla nainen", Molly intti.

Fred pyöräytti silmiään ja purskahti helpottuneeseen nauruun. Salaisuus oli vieläkin turvassa.

"Tällä kertaa sen kaiken takana on kuitenkin uusi haarakonttori. Kai olen vain ollut täpinöissä laajentamisesta", Fred vakuutti, mutta Mollyn ilme säilyi silti epäilevänä. Samassa Ron nousi pöydästä ja kiirehti hakemaan kadleytamineitaan.

"Hemmetti, olen myöhässä!"

"Ronald!" Molly puuskahti, ja Ron punastui.

"Anteeksi, äiti, mutta kun olen oikeasti myöhässä." Ron survoi päähänsä ison silinterihatun ja nakkasi laukun selkäänsä. "Nyt menen, Kev odottaa jo!"

Hermione ojensi turhaan poskeaan lähtösuukolle, sillä Ron laukkasi pihalle ovet paukkuen.

 

"Mikset kertonut, että olet tulossa tänään?" Hermione suhahti suupielestään, kun he kiipesivät Fredin kanssa yläkertaan yöpuulle.

"En ollut ihan varma ehdinkö", Fred kuiskasi takaisin ja heilautti vielä kättään portaiden alapäässä seisovalle äidilleen. "Meillä oli Leen kanssa kiirettä."

"Ron tulee yöllä takaisin", Hermione kuiskasi seisahtuessaan Ronin huoneen ovelle. Fred pysähtyi hänen viereensä.

"Moneltako?"

"En ole varma, mutta tuskin ennen puolta yötä." Hermione puri huultaan ja seurasi katseellaan Fredin huulen kaarta.

"Minun täytyy siis tulla pian", Fred kuiskasi virnistäen ja vilkaisi portaikkoa. Hän ei enää nähnyt alakertaan, joten uskalsi kietoi kätensä Hermionen ympärille ja suudella tätä nälkäisesti. Hermionen vatsassa kipristeli; sekä jännitys että syyllisyys.

"Fred, se on liian vaarallista. Entä jos Ron tuleekin aikaisemmin?"

"Lupaan olla nopea", Fred mumisi hamutessaan huulillaan Hermionen kaulaa. Hän kovettui tämän huumaavasta mausta. "Haluan sinua."

"Minäkin sinua... mutta meidän täytyy pitää kiirettä!" Hermione näykkäsi hellästi Fredin alahuulta ja työnsi tämän sitten kauemmas. "Menen valmistautumaan", Hermione kuiskasi ja virnisti nähdessään Fredin suureellisen lentosuukon.

Hermione painoi oven kiinni ja riisuutui. Jälleen kerran hänen halunsa olivat vieneet päätäntävallan hänen järjeltään, mutta hänelle ei jäänyt aikaa murehtia asiaa sen tarkemmin, sillä samassa Fred ilmiintyi poksahtaen suoraan Ronin vuoteelle.

"Hyvä rouva, tehän olette täysin alasti!" Fred huudahti muka järkyttyneenä, ja Hermione repesi nauramaan. Fred makasi vuoteella kyljellään, kasvoillaan paheksuva ilme, yllään ei yhtikäs mitään.

"Hyvä herra, niin tekin", Hermione vastasi hymyillen ja kömpi Fredin päälle.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ron kirosi kompastuessaan pihatonttuun ja korjasi oranssin silinterihattunsa asentoa.

"Pahuksen isä!"

Arthur oli innostunut jästien puutarhatontuista, ja nyt Kotikolon nurmikonkoristeina seisoi useita, värikkääksi maalattuja kipsipatsaita. Menninkäistenkitkemiseen ne olivat kyllä suuri helpotus, sillä typerääkin typerämmät otukset toljottivat suu auki koristetonttuja eivätkä edes juosseet kitkijöitä karkuun.

Ron selvisi enemmittä kolhuitta ulko-ovelle ja natisteli sen auki.

 

Kaksi kerrosta ylempänä Fred, joka oli nukahtanut seinän ja Hermionen väliin, heräsi portaiden narahdukseen. Hän mietti kaksi sekuntia, kunnes tajusi missä oikein oli.

"Hermione, herää!" hän suhahti.

"Mmh, mitä?"

"Ron tulee!" Fred kuiskasi ja heilautti jalkansa lattialle. Hän nappasi nopeasti taikasauvansa yöpöydältä ja katosi jättäen jälkeensä ainoastaan vaimean poksahduksen.

Hermione säikähti ja poukkaisi puoliksi istualleen juuri, kun ovi avautui ja Ron livahti sisään. Ron pysähtyi ovelle ja katsoi taikasauvansa valossa sänkyään ja sillä lepäävää suurisilmäistä Hermionea.

"Anteeksi että herätin", hän mutisi ja kumartui painamaan suukon vaimonsa poskelle.

"Ei kun...", Hermione kähähti yhä unisena. "Et sinä minua herättänyt vaan heräsin... tuota... painajaiseen."

"Voi reppanaa", Ron kuiskutti myötätuntoisena ja riisui nopeasti vaatteensa ennen kuin sukelsi peiton alle. Hän asettui tietämättään juuri samaan paikkaan, jossa hänen veljensä oli maannut paria minuuttia aiemmin. Hän kietoi kätensä Hermionen ympärille. "Nyt voit nukkua rauhassa, minä olen tässä."

Hermione veti peiton leukaansa asti ja käpertyi sikiöasentoon. Ronin kevyt silittely katkesi, kun Hermione painoi häntä takamuksellaan kauemmas itsestään.

"Kulta, haluaisitko..." Ron aloitti.

"Ei nyt, minulla on vatsa kipeänä", Hermione mutisi ja puristi silmänsä kiinni. Hänestä oli ihme, ettei Ron ollut haistanut seksin hajua, joka tuntui leijuvan tiheänä peittona hänen ympärillään. Mutta kun Ron työnsi päänsä lähemmäs ja hengitti oluthuuruja hänen kasvoilleen, Hermione lakkasi ihmettelemästä.

"Haluatko, että hieron sitä?" Ron tarjoutui ja vei kätensä Hermionen uumalle.

"Ei kiitos. Se paranee kyllä aamuun mennessä."

"Oletko aivan varma? Hakisinko sinulle lasin vettä?"

"Kyllä tämä menee ohi, nukutaan nyt vaan", Hermione vastasi huokaisen ja veti peiton tiukemmin ylleen. Hetken kuluttua Ronin huulet hipaisivat hänen kaulaansa, ja sitten patja keinahti.

"Hyvää yötä."


	3. Ongelmanratkaisua

Hermione ei ollut kyennyt rakastelemaan Ronin kanssa viikkoihin. Hän ei myöskään kyennyt enää tavalliseen arkielämään, sillä hän saattoi pillahtaa itkuun milloin tahansa. Fredin seurassa moinen oli sallittua, mutta Ronin edessä hän olisi joutunut selittelemään. Niinpä Hermione vältteli Ronin seuraa ja keksi entistäkin lennokkaampia selityksiä, miksi joutui viettämään viikonloppuja ja joskus tavallisia arki-iltojakin poissa kotoa. Fred tuntui vetävän häntä puoleensa magneetin tavoin, sillä vaikka Hermione oli sanonut heidän suhteensa irti useammin kuin kerran, oli hän myös yhtä monta kertaa palannut takaisin sinne, minne tunsi nykyään kuuluvansa.

Ron pysyi autuaan tietämättömänä kaikesta ympärillään tapahtuvasta vielä silloinkin, kun Hermione töihin lähtiessään tiputti Fredin kultaisen kaulaketjun keskelle eteisen lattiaa. Ron nosti sen ylös eikä huomannut, kuinka Hermione läppäsi kauhistuneena kätensä suulleen.

"Oletko ostanut uuden korun?" Ron kysyi ja tutki uteliaana riipuksen oudon tutulta vaikuttavaa kuviota.

"Tuota, kyllä. Heräteostos Viistokujalta. Eikö olekin kaunis?" Hermione puhui hyvin nopeasti.

"On. Erittäin." Ron kurtisti kulmiaan ja koetti muistaa, oliko hän nähnyt riipuksen joskus aiemminkin. Lopulta hän ojensi korun takaisin Hermionelle, joka tunki ketjun nopeasti laukkuunsa.

"Etkö ripustakaan sitä kaulaasi?" Ron ihmetteli.

"En nyt, koska... koska ketju meni poikki, kun vaihdoin vaatteita. Vien sen korjattavaksi." Hermione suuteli nopeasti Ronia poskelle ja tarttui salkkuunsa. "Nyt olen jo myöhässä."

"Tule pian takaisin", Ron maanitteli. Hän oli jo unohtanut riipuksen. "Minulla on nyt jo ikävä."

Hermione vilkutti hermostuneena ja kaikkoontui pois yrittäen työntää Ronin kaipaavan katseen herättäneen syyllisyyden taka-alalle. Hän oli menossa tapaamaan Frediä, sillä tämä oli sanonut haluavansa keskustella jostain tärkeästä. Hermionea pelotti, että Fred aikoi laittaa heidän suhteensa poikki, tällä kertaa lopullisesti.

 

Vastaanottotiskin takana seisova nuori mies levensi hymyään ja heilautti vielä kerran kättään. Hermione käänsi hermostuneena katseensa avautuviin hissinoviin. Miehen käytös oli saanut hänet varpailleen; aivan kuin häntä olisi osattu odottaa, vaikka hän ei ollut edes varannut hotellista huonetta. Hermione koetti järkeillä, että epäluulot sikisivät todennäköisesti hänen omasta epävarmuudestaan, sillä hän hämmästeli vieläkin, miksi Fred oli järjestänyt tapaamisen näin outoon paikkaan. Miksei tällä kertaa ollut riittänyt, että hän olisi ilmiintynyt Fredin asunnolle? Miksi oli pitänyt varata huoneisto jästihotellista? Ja miksi Fredin huoneen numeron kysyminen oli saanut vastaanottovirkailijan suorastaan säpsähtämään?

Hermione astui hissiin ja kiitti onneaan, että hänellä oli vielä kahdeksan kerrosta aikaa saada itsensä rauhoittumaan.

Mutta vaikka hän mietti päänsä puhki hieroen päänsärkyä enteileviä ohimoitaan, hän ei millään keksinyt oudolle tapaamiselle mitään muuta syytä kuin sen, että Fred oli vihdoin päätynyt lopputulokseen, joka oli pyörinyt heillä kummallakin mielessä jo pitkään. Järkevästi ajateltuna suhteen lopettaminen oli ainoa, oikea keino saattaa tilanne takaisin normaaliksi, mutta se kauhistutti Hermionea. Pelkkä ajatus siitä, että hän ei voisi enää nähdä Frediä lukuun ottamatta satunnaisia perhetapaamisia, sai hänet hikoamaan ja hänen vatsansa kiertymään solmulle. Fred ei ollut koskaan aiemmin ehdottanut suhteen lopettamista, vaikka kärsi siitä yhtä paljon kuin Hermionekin. Tämän vuoksi Hermione pelkäsikin, että jos Fred oikeasti haluaisi lopettaa salailun, hänen pitäisi kunnioittaa päätöstä. Heidän tulisi olla vahvoja ja kantaa vastuunsa kuin aikuiset. Joskus ei vain voinut saada kaikkea mitä halusi. Joskus tuli tyytyä kompromissiin, joka vahingoitti kaikkia osapuolia mahdollisimman vähän.

"Nyt pysyt lujana, tapahtui mitä tapahtui", Hermione kuiskutti peilikuvalleen ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleen silmäkulmastaan.

Kun hissin ovet avautuivat melodisen äänen säestyksellä, Hermionen oli pakko astua ulos vaikka hän oli kaikkea muuta kuin tyyni. Harmaahapsinen pariskunta työntyi hänen ohitseen hissiin ja jäi katsomaan uteliaana perään, kun Hermione kuivasi tottelemattomia kyynelkanaviaan. Hän ei edes huomannut tuijotusta vaan istahti aulan penkille.

Tavallaan Hermione oli helpottunut, sillä selkeästi Fred oli saanut kerättyä rohkeuden ratkaista asia lopullisesti. Siltikin osa hänestä olisi toivonut päätöksen olevan erilainen. Ehkä he olisivat voineet odottaa vielä hetken. Hän olisi voinut hakea töistä siirtoa sekä ottaa itseään niskasta kiinni ja jättää Ronin. Hän olisi varmasti keksinyt kivuttoman tavan. Sellaisen, ettei Ronin olisi tarvinnut menettää kasvojaan. Sitten he olisivat voineet asua Fredin kanssa yhdessä jossain kaukana, poissa tuomitsevilta katseilta.

Mutta samalla kun Hermione suunnitteli tulevaisuutta jota ei koskaan tulisi, hän tiesi vain huijaavansa itseään. Fred ei haluaisi elää kaukana perheestään, eikä sitä tahtonut Hermionekaan. Heidän rakkautensa eristäminen kaikesta tutusta ja turvallisesta olisi omiaan kalvamaan pois lämpimät tunteet. Fred oli oikeassa: heillä ei ollut tulevaisuutta ja asia oli parempi hoitaa pois päiväjärjestyksestä nyt, kun kenelläkään muulla ei vielä ollut tietoa siitä.

Hermione pyyhkäisi jälleen silmänsä kuiviksi ja karautti kurkkuaan. Hän kaivoi puuterirasian laukustaan ja koetti peittää punaista nenäänsä sekä turvonneita silmiään ennen kuin koputti oveen.

"Sisään."

Fredin tuttu ääni kuului huoneesta, ja Hermione astui sisään. Hän seisahtui tuijottamaan ällistyneenä eteensä avautuvaa näkymää: jokaisella seinustalla oli kynttilöitä, joiden loiste valaisi sviitin hämyiseksi. Taustalla soi hiljainen, savuinen jazz ja keskellä pehmeää, itämaisin kuvioin koristeltua mattoa oli Fred. Polvillaan.

Hermione ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hänen elämässään oli ollut ennenkin hetkiä, jotka olivat jättäneet hänet täysin sanattomaksi, mutta ne kerrat saattoi laskea yhden käden sormilla.

"Fred..." hän haukkoi henkeään ja säpsähti, kun Fred huiskaisi taikasauvallaan oven kiinni.

"Näytät hurmaavalta", Fred sanoi ja hymyili hermostuneena. Hän kömpi polvillaan kohti suurisilmäistä Hermionea sydän jyskyttäen tavallista nopeammin.

Fred ei vieläkään täysin tajunnut, miten saattoi tuntea näin voimakkaasti ketään muuta kuin Georgea kohtaan. Tietenkään platonista veljesrakkautta ei voinut verrata suoraan hänen tuntemaansa kaikkea-muuta-kuin-platoniseen rakkauteen Hermionea kohtaan, mutta sen intensiteetti oli jotain, jolla hän oli aina mitannut kaikkia ihmissuhteitaan. Eikä tälle tasolle ollut yltänyt kukaan ennen Hermionea. Fred ei voinut uskoa onneaan, että oli löytänyt elämäänsä ihmisen, jonka kanssa kaikki tuntui samalta kuin olisi joka päivä voittanut miljoona kaljuunaa. Harmi vain, että hänen veljensä oli löytänyt tämän ensin.

Fred kirosi itsekseen. Nyt ei ollut aika ajatella Ronia, nyt hänen täytyi keskittyä Hermioneen.

"Mitä sinä..." Hermione sopersi ja astui askeleen eteenpäin. "En ymmärrä..."

Fredin silmät tuikkivat, mutta hänen suupieliensä asennosta saattoi havaita epävarmuuden. Hermione huudahti ääneen ja laskeutui itsekin polvilleen. Hän ei halunnut, että Fred luuli yllätyksensä olevan epämieluisa, päinvastoin! Hermione puristi Fredin rintaansa vasten onnellisena siitä, että tämä ei sittenkään ollut lopettamassa heidän suhdettaan.

"Voi, Fred, olin aivan varma, ettet halua nähdä minua enää."

Fred vetäytyi hieman taemmas ja katsoi Hermionea kummastuneena.

"Miten voit edes kuvitella sellaista?" Fred pyyhkäisi Hermionen posket kuiviksi ja painoi pehmeän suukon tämän punaiseen nenänpäähän. "Tiedät kyllä, etten voi elää ilman sinua."

Hermione niiskutti onnellisena, mutta oli niin pyörällä päästään, ettei tajunnut Fredin ilmoituksen täydellistä sanomaa, ennen kuin tämä kaivoi taskustaan pienen, punaisen rasian.

"Hermione... Weasley. Tiedän, että voin tarjota vain oman vaatimattoman itseni ja hädin tuskin leivän suuhun tuovan yritykseni, mutta ota huomioon, että sydämeni on jalo ja puhdas", Fred aloitti virnistäen hermostuneena.

Hermionen hermostuminen purkautui puolestaan nauruntyrskähdyksenä.

"Ei saa vielä nauraa", Fred torui ja näpäytti sormellaan Hermionea nenään.

"Anteeksi."

"Anteeksipyyntö hyväksytty", Fred julisti ja suukotti pikaisesti Hermionen suupieltä. "Mutta kuten olin sanomassa, voin antaa vain rajattoman rakkauteni sekä nöyrän sydämeni. Ja tietysti uskomattoman ulkonäköni, mutta sehän on toki itsestään selvää."

Hermione tirskahti. Hän koetti hakea Fredin kasvoilta vakuutusta siitä, ettei tämä kaikki ollut vain leikkiä, vaikka ei hän sitäkään olisi pannut pahakseen. Naurunaiheet olivat olleet viime aikoina vähissä.

Fred näytti tajuavan saman seikan, sillä yhtäkkiä hän vakavoitui ja tarttui Hermionen käteen. Hän nosti tämän vasemman käden huulilleen ja liu'utti Ronin antaman vihkisormuksen pois.

"Hermione. Rakastan sinua ja haluan sinut vaimokseni, maksoi se mitä hyvänsä. En jaksa enää piilotella."

Hermionen sisuksissa hypähti. Hänen unelmansa oli käsillä, aivan hänen sormiensa ulottuvilla. Mutta entä Ron?

Fred tuntui lukevan Hermionen ajatuksia.

"Keksimme vielä keinon kertoa Ronille. Kyllä hän lopulta ymmärtää, ettei tässä ole muita vaihtoehtoja", Fred vakuutti ja painoi huulensa Hermionen kämmenelle. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. "Älä jätä minua nyt..."

Hermione painoi otsansa vasten Fredin pisamaista poskea. Tässä oli hänen paikkansa.

"En jätä. Koskaan."


	4. Jotain vanhaa, jotain uutta

Tiskin yläpuolella kilahti pieni kello, ja Lee kohotti katseensa sisään astuvaan mieheen.

"Tervetuloa!" Lee kajautti ja hymyili niin, että hänen valkeat hampaansa välähtivät. Hymy kuitenkin hyytyi pian, kun asiakas ei noteerannut tervetulotoivotusta lainkaan.

Lee kurtisti kulmiaan ja katsoi kummastuneena keski-ikäiseltä vaikuttavaa parrakasta miestä. Tämän suuret, varjostetut silmälasit sekä kasvojen tuuhea karvoitus eivät paljastaneet piirteitä, silmistä puhumattakaan, mutta Lee arvasi miehen vartalon asennosta, minne tämä katsoi. Ja kun Lee seurasi katsetta, hän tajusi, että mies tuijotti tiskin päädyssä lehteä lukevaa Ronia.

 

Harry seisoi ovella jähmettyneenä niille sijoilleen. Mitä hän oli oikein ajatellut työntyessään äärimmäisen värikkäästi koristellusta ovesta sisään? Kenties syynä oli ollut luottamus valeasuun tai sitten silkka koti-ikävä, sillä Harry ei loppujen lopuksi ollut nähnyt ketään vanhoista kavereistaan moneen vuoteen. Oli syy mikä hyvänsä, hän ei ainakaan missään nimessä ollut odottanut törmäävänsä Roniin.

Hän tuijotti kaipaamaansa näkyä kuin hypnotisoituna. Hän seurasi punaisen hiussuortuvan karkaamista poskipäälle, huulien venymistä virneeseen, suupielestä puhaltavaa henkäystä, joka paljasti profiiliin hetkeksi, kunnes suortuva jälleen laskeutui täsmälleen entiselle paikalleen. Harry oli nähnyt Ronista eroottisia päiväunia, joskus jopa painajaisia, mutta tuolla hetkellä ne kaikki tuntuivat kovin laimeilta. Kuin varjoilta oikean Ronin värikkyyden rinnalla. Tämän pelkkä läsnäolo salpasi Harryn hengityksen ja lamautti kaiken älyllisen toiminnan.

Vasta hetken kuluttua Harry alkoi huomata pieniä muutoksia. Ronin kasvot olivat jotakuinkin entisensä, mutta niiden sitkeä lapsenpyöreys oli vihdoin hävinnyt. Pisamia oli tullut ehkä jokunen lisää, hartiat olivat levinneet huomattavasti ja käsivarret olivat saaneet lihaa luiden päälle. Ron oli muutenkin miehistynyt. Olihan Harry itsekin pitänyt kunnostaan huolta eikä ollut enää mikään ruipelo, mutta hänessä muutokset eivät näkyneet niin radikaalisti. Ronin nuoruuden honteluus oli menneen talven lumia.

Harryn ohimoille pusertui hikikarpaloita, ja hän nuolaisi hermostuneena kuivia huuliaan. Leen ääni tuntui kuuluvan kuin jostain kaukaa ja Harry havahtui transsistaan vasta, kun Ron laski lehden tiskille ja käänsi katseensa suoraan häneen. Harry kesti maailman intensiivisintä tuijotusta kaksi sekuntia, kunnes hänen sisuskalunsa menivät solmuun ja hänen sykkeensä kohosi epäterveellisiin lukemiin. Mitä hän olisikaan antanut, jos olisi voinut syöksyä Ronin luo ja vetää tämän itseään vasten. Tuntea ihon ihoa vasten. Painaa huulensa Ronin huulille.

Harryn kurkusta karkasi outo ähkäisyn ja huokaisun välimuoto, ja hän ryntäsi ovesta ulos. Hän juoksi paniikissa kulman taakse, kaivoi taskustaan sauvansa ja lausui porttiavainloitsun. Hän ei edes pysähtynyt odottamaan tasaantumista äkillisestä matkastaan, vaan käveli nopeasti kotiovestaan sisään ja poisti naamiointinsa. Hattu tipahti eteisen lattialle valahtavan viitan seuraksi ja peili räsähti rikki, kun ulko-ovi läjähti voimalla kiinni Harryn perässä. Hän jatkoi samaa vauhtia keittiöön, tarttui kahvimukiin ja viskasi sen suoraan seinään jääden huohottamaan keskelle huonetta, tuijottamaan, kuinka ruskea kahviläikkä valui kohti lattiaa posliinisirpaleiden lomaan.

Hän koetti saada käsiensä vapinan loppumaan. Hän oli jo usean vuoden ajan yrittänyt saada Ronin mielestään ja nyt, kun hän oli saavuttanut edistysaskeleita ja kyennyt jo katsomaan valokuva-albumia ilman usean päivän masennuskohtausta, hän oli päättänyt palkita onnistumisensa Tylyahon vierailulla. Mannertenvälinen porttiavain oli järjestynyt helposti työpaikan kautta ja Rosmerta oli varannut hänelle huoneen nimellä Lewis Portman. Hän ei ollut suunnitellut mitään dramaattista. Matkan tarkoituksensa oli ollut ainoastaan tutkailla vanhoja seutuja ja kulkea edes hetken aikaa puolituttujen ihmisten seassa. Haistella kuulumisia.

WeasLeen liikkeeseen kurkistaminen oli sen sijaan ollut silkka päähänpisto, jota Harry katui nyt syvästi. Hän ei ollut uskonut, että Fred olisi ollut itse paikalla. Mutta ei hän myöskään edes villeimmissä kuvitelmissaan ollut kuvitellut löytävänsä Ronia liikkeestä! Mutta siellä tämä oli istunut, omana raivostuttavana itsenään, typeränä aviomiehenä, joka ei ollut koskaan tunnustanut Harrylle muuta kuin poikamaisen kaveruutensa. Ei sittenkään, vaikka Harry oli ollut ajoittain huomaavinaan Ronin katseessa jotain muuta, jotain padottua. Harry oli jaksanut odottaa häihin saakka, mutta oli silloin vihdoinkin tajunnut hävinneensä tärkeämmän niistä kahdesta suuresta taistelusta elämänsä aikana. Tästä taistelusta ei tosin ollut tiennyt hänen lisäkseen yksikään elävä ihminen. Ei edes Ginny.

Harry istuutui pöydän ääreen ja painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä muistaessaan Ginnyn. Hän oli tehnyt anteeksiantamattoman törkeän teon ja jättänyt Ginnyn kylmästi, mitään selittämättä, kirjeellä, jonka oli lähettänyt väliaikaisesta Espanjan asunnostaan. Siellä hän oli jättänyt jäähyväiset entiselle elämälleen, sulkeutunut neljän seinän sisään viikkojen ajaksi, kunnes oli saanut töitä Nicaraguan salaisesta poliisista.

Hänen uransa oli ottanut hyvin tuulta siipiensä alle, vaikka hänen yksityiselämänsä olikin täysin rempallaan. Ainoastaan paikallisen ministeriön turvallisuusvastaava, Estada Somoza, tiesi Harryn oikean henkilöllisyyden. Muille hän oli vain kummallinen herra Portman; hemmetin hyvä kentällä, mutta sosiaalisilta taidoiltaan yhtä kyvytön kuin ameba. Juuri sellainen, jonka elämän keskipisteenä näytti olevan työ. Aivan niin kuin hän oli halunnutkin.

Mutta tällä hetkellä Harryn päässä pyöri kaikkea muuta kuin työ, sillä sen oli vallannut punapäinen mies menneisyydestä.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ron arvuutteli Leen kanssa selitystä vieraan miehen oudolle käytökselle.

"Ehkä hän sai yllättävän sairaskohtauksen."

"Joo, suonenvedon jalkaan ja kouristuksen silmään."

"Aika kummasti se kyllä tuijotti", Ron myönsi mietteliäänä. "Ihan kuin se olisi tuntenut minut."

"Etkö sinä sitten tuntenut sitä?"

"En... kai", Ron tuumi. "Vaikka jotain siinä oli..." Hän pudisteli päätään. "Olkoon mitä oli, joku sekopää se oli kuitenkin." Hän veti takin niskaansa. "Koska Fred tulee sieltä konferenssista?"

"Huomenna kai. Ellei häntä sitten lykästä", Lee sanoi virnistäen, ja Ron kummastui.

"Lykästä mikä?"

Lee puri huultaan.

"Äh, et sitten sano että minä kerroin", Lee puuskahti, "mutta Fred taitaa olla tosissaan sen salaisen tyttöystävänsä kanssa. Näin kun hän otti sormusrasian mukaansa. Fred aikoo kosia!"

"Ei voi olla totta! Eihän Fred ole vielä esitellyt tyttöystäväänsä äidillekään", Ron äimisteli.

"Mutta minä näin kuitenkin sen rasian", Lee intti. "Ja kai olet itsekin huomannut, miten kummalliseksi Fred on mennyt?"

"Uskomatonta", Ron mutisi suu ymmyrkäisenä. "Tosi hurjaa! Fred mahtaa oikeasti olla ihan pöhkönä siihen naiseen."

"Siltä vaikuttaa", Lee myönsi. "Mutta et sitten sano mitään, näytät vaan yllättyneeltä!"

"Joo, joo." Ron virnisti. "Mutta tahtoisinpa nähdä äidin naaman, kun Fred kertoo menneensä salaa kihloihin."

Lee nauroi vielä silloinkin, kun Ron työnsi oven auki ja astui tuuliselle pihamaalle.

Vai aikoi Fred kosia tyttöystäväänsä. Ron hymähti itsekseen ja vilkaisi kelloaan. Hänellä ei ollut oikeastaan kiire mihinkään, joten hän voisi vakoilla hieman. Ja jos Fred näkisi hänet, hän saattoi aina esittää hämmästynyttä. Kukapa hänet paljastaisi. Ei ainakaan Lee, joka oli antanut jopa hotellin osoitteen.

 

Rakennus oli ylenpalttisen pramea, ja Ronia nauratti, kunnes hän työnsi pyöröoven liikkeelle ja kiepsahti suoraan portieerin käsivarsille.

"Hupsista", harmaatukkainen mies sanoi ja auttoi Ronin jaloilleen. "Voinko auttaa... jotenkin muutenkin?"

Ronin korvat punehtuivat. "Anteeksi. Tuota, veljeni on varannut täältä huoneen."

"Olkaa hyvä ja käykää peremmälle. Vastaanottotiski on kulman takana", mies kertoi, kumarsi niukasti ja asettui jälleen asentoon oven vierelle.

Ron kiitti tiedosta ja jatkoi matkaansa. Hänen kenkänsä kopisivat kiillotetulla lattialla, ja hän kohensi vaivihkaa kaulustaan. Hän ei ollut aikoihin pukeutunut jästivaatteisiin, ja ne tuntuivat puristavan joka puolelta. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, mikseivät jästit olleet vieläkään tajunneet kaapujen mukavuutta asusteena.

Tiskin takana seisova nuorimies viritti harjoitellun hymyn kasvoilleen, kun Ron lähestyi häntä.

"Hyvää päivää, arvon herra, ja tervetuloa Sateenkaarihotelliin! Kuinka voin auttaa?"

Ron karautti kurkkuaan. "Haluaisin tietää, missä huoneessa veljeni asuu. Fred Weasley."

Mies paineli muutamaa nappia edessään olevasta värkistä ja tuijotti tiskin alle. Ron pinnisti vaivihkaa varpaisilleen ja kurkkasi itsekin tiskin alle, mutta ei nähnyt mitään. Mies nosti katseensa takaisin Roniin, hymyili ja napautti vielä jotain painiketta.

"Herra ja rouva Weasley asuvat kyllä täällä, mutta turvallisuussyistä en voi kertoa heidän huoneensa numeroa", hän sanoi lopulta. Ronin naama venähti, ja mies kiirehti jatkamaan: "Voin toki välittää heille viestin. Ehkä haluatte sillä aikaa nauttia virvokkeita?"

Ron nyökkäsi hämmentyneenä ja antoi ohjata itsensä aularavintolaan.

"Tulen aivan heti takaisin", mies lupasi ja palasi vartiopaikalleen.

Ron tilasi itselleen juoman ja hilautui baarijakkaralle. Herra ja rouva Weasley? Joko Fred oli ehtinyt mennä naimisiin sen mysteerinaisensa kanssa? Mikä Frediä oikein vaivasi? Miksi kaikki tämä salaperäisyys? Tämä alkoi olla jo liian paksua, vaikka Fred kuinka olikin tunnettu siitä, että ei paljastanut keskeneräisiä suunnitelmia hulluille eikä hurskaille.

Baarimikko laski Ronin eteen jotain sinistä ja kuplivaa, ja Ron vilkaisi naista yllättyneenä, mutta tämä oli jo siirtynyt palvelemaan seuraavaa asiakasta. Ron kohautti harteitaan ja maisteli drinkkiä. Se maistui makealle, mutta niin yllättävän raikkaalle, että hän tilasi heti perään toisenkin.

 

Samaan aikaan Fred ja Hermione saapuivat kutsuttuina vastaanottovirkailijan luokse ja siirtyivät tämän kehotuksesta hämmentyneinä ravintolan ovelle. Kun Fred huomasi toista drinkkiään lopettelevan Ronin, hän jähmettyi sijoilleen ja Hermione törmäsi hänen selkäänsä.

"Mitä nyt?" Hermione kummasteli ja kurkkasi Fredin olan yli juuri parahultaisesti nähdäkseen Ronin kääntävän katseensa heihin.


	5. Verho heilahtaa

Hermione ei voinut enää kääntyä pois, sillä Ron oli jo huomannut hänet, joten hän seurasi Fredin suupielestään suhisemia ohjeita ja veti kasvonsa peruslukemille.

"Ron, vanha veijari, mitä ihmettä sinä teet täällä?" Fred kailotti ja lähestyi baaritiskiä kädet levällään.

"Tuota... tulin tapaamaan sinua", Ron empi ja katsoi hämmentyneenä vuoroin Frediä, vuoroin Hermionea. Hän nousi jaloilleen ja horjahti hivenen; juoma olikin sisältänyt yllättävän paljon alkoholia. Herrasmiehenä hän kuitenkin tarjosi istuimensa Hermionelle, joka hipaisi ohimennen huulillaan Ronin poskea.

"Mikä sattuma, että ensin törmäämme Hermionen kanssa ja sitten vielä sinäkin satut samaan paikkaan!" Fred naurahti ja läimäisi Ronia harteille. "Et usko, että hämmästyin kun näin Hermionen vastaanotossa."

Ron hörähti ja kietoi kätensä vaimonsa vyötäisille.

"Kysyin juuri sinun huoneen numeroa, ja ne sanoi, että täällä asuu rouva ja herra Weasley", Ron kertoi ja odotti mielenkiinnolla, miten Fred suhtautuisi uutiseen. Hän tunsi olonsa kummallisen rehvakkaaksi.

Fred säpsähti vain hiukkasen, vilkaisi salamannopeasti Hermionea ja pudisteli sitten surullisena päätään. Hän vilkaisi baarimikkoa, joka siirtyi juuri toiseen päähän tiskiä, ja alensi ääntään.

"Tiedäthän nämä jästit, eivät osaa huoneitakaan jakaa kunnolla. Luulivat Hermionea ja minua aviopariksi, kun meillä on sama sukunimi! Sitä me juuri oltiin selvittelemässä hotellin johdon kanssa, kun joku tuli sanomaan, että meitä, tai siis minua, oli kyselty."

"Uskomatonta!" Ron puuskahti. "Eikö ne ymmärrä, että useammalla asiakkaalla voi olla sama sukunimi?"

Fred vilkaisi taas hyvin nopeasti Hermionea ja kohautti sitten harteitaan.

"Niinhän sitä voisi kuvitella. Mutta Ronnie-poju, oletko syönyt vielä lounasta?"

Ronin vatsa murahti, ja hän unohti välittömästi hotellit ja nimet ja sekaannukset.

"Jotain pientä aikoja sitten. Saako täältä hyvää sapuskaa?"

"Suorastaan loistavaa!" Fred virnisti ja osoitti kohti kabinettia. "Tilataan lounas tuonne, minulla ainakin on jo nälkä."

"Minä taidan ottaa vain kahvia", Hermione selvitteli kurkkuaan.

"Höpö, höpö. Olet aivan varmasti ansainnut reilun lounaan. Olet tietenkin ahertanut koko aamupäivän", Ron sanoi ja silitti hellästi Hermionen poskea.

"Olet oikeassa, Ronnie-ponnie, Hermy näyttää selvästi nälkiintyneeltä", Fred puuttui puheeseen ja ohjasi heidät vapaaseen kabinettiin. "Hermionehan työskentelee nykyään lähes vuorotta?"

"Joo, joutuu koko ajan olemaan matkoilla", Ron sanoi suutaan mutristaen ja vilkaisi Hermionea, joka katsoi häntä takaisin huoli silmissään. Ron kiirehti jatkamaan lempeämmällä äänensävyllä.

"Vitsailen vain. Kyllähän minä tiedän, että asiat helpottuu, kunhan saat ne suuret kaupat solmittua." Ron puristi Hermionen kättä lohduttavasti ja kääntyi jälleen Frediin päin. "Me on suunniteltu, että lähdetään sitten yhteiselle lomalle, niin saadaan olla aivan kahdestaan."

Fred ei uskaltanut vastata mitään, nyökytteli vain ja etsi katseellaan tarjoilijaa.

"Kahdestaan olemisesta puheen ollen... pikkulinnut kertoi, että sinulla on jotain vakavaa meneillään", Ron jatkoi virnistellen.

"Äh, kuka sinulle kertoi?" Fredin ilme kieli kiusaantuneisuudesta.

"Laskin vain yhteen yksi ynnä yksi. Milloin aiot oikein esitellä meille tämän ihmeellisen naisesi?" Ron vitsaili ja narskutti löytämäänsä leipäpuikkoa.

"Sitten, kun esittelen", Fred vastasi lyhyesti, eikä Ron uskaltanut jatkaa.

He tutkailivat ruokalistoja hetken aikaa, mutta kirjaimet vain tanssivat Fredin silmissä, kun hän koetti järkeillä tapaa, jolla kertoa Ronille uutisen. Hän ennätti jo avata suunsa, kunnes vaivihkainen potku nilkkaan kertoi sanoja selkeämmin, mitä mieltä Hermione oli heidän suhteensa paljastamisesta juuri nyt.

Tarjoilija otti heidän tilauksensa vastaan ja täytti heidän lasinsa syvänpunaisella viinillä. Ronille tuntui maistuvan ja Fredkin kulautti puolet sisällöstä kerralla kurkkuunsa, mutta Hermione vain maisteli lasinsa reunalta. Yhtäkkiä Ron hörähti ja kumartui katsomaan Frediä lähempää.

"Ei kai tuo ole fritsu?" Ron osoitti sormellaan. "Vau, uusi tyttöystäväsi taitaa olla aikamoinen pakkaus!"

Fred nosti käden kaulalleen ja irvisti.

"Itse asiassa tämä tuli kaulaketjusta."

Ronin katse oli epäuskoinen, suorastaan haastava, ja viini lämmitti Fredin poskia siinä määrin, että hän päätti hauskuuttaa Ronia kertomalla jotain salaisesta tyttöystävästään. Mitäpä haittaa siitä oli niin kauan kun hän ei vain paljastaisi nimiä.

"Mutta se oli kyllä supernainen joka repi sen pois kaulastani", Fred leveili eikä huomannut Hermionen säpsähdystä.

"Yksityiskohtia, kiitos", Ron vaati.

"No, tyttöparka ei selvästi halunnut, että lähtisin pois, kun piteli ketjustani niin lujasti kiinni."

Ron nauroi ääneen.

"Hassua sinänsä, koska juuri tänä aamuna..." Ron aloitti ja käänsi katseensa Hermioneen, mutta vaikeni sitten nähdessään tämän oudon ilmeen. Hermione koetti viestittää silmillään Fredille jotain, mitä ei voinut ääneen sanoa.

"Tänä aamuna..." Ron aloitti uudelleen samalla, kun hänen aivoissaan raksutti hurjaa vauhtia. Hermionekin huomasi Ronin änkytyksen ja löi kämmenensä suulleen. Fred henkäisi kuuluvasti ja vaihtoi Hermionen kanssa huolestuneen katseen. Hän oli mennyt liian pitkälle.

Ronin päässä surisi. Viimeaikainen outo käytös heidän kolmen kesken, Fredin mystinen salailu tyttöystävänsä henkilöllisyydestä, Hermionen pitkät poissaolot ja tämän kylmentynyt käytös. Hermionen katkennut kaulaketju sekä Fredin uusi, raju tyttöystävä. Georgen tivolista voittama halpa rihkamakoru, joka oli tätä nykyä Fredin kallein omaisuus, sen kummallinen kierrekuvio...

Ron katsoi vuoroin Frediä, vuoroin Hermionea, kunnes oivallus ylsi vääjäämättä hänen aivoihinsa.

"Sinä, sinun..." hän tuijotti Frediä. "Sinun työmatkasi..." katse kääntyi Hermioneen. "Kaikki ne viikonloput..."

Hermione tajusi järkyttyneenä, että peli oli pelattu. Kuukausien salailu oli nyt ohi, kortit olivat pöydällä. Ja kaikki yhden typerän kaulakorun takia. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut syyttää yksin Frediä, sillä oli itse tiputtanut samaisen helyn Ronin löydettäväksi. He olivat molemmat yhtä syyllisiä.

"Ron, olen pahoillani..." Hermione aloitti, mutta Fred keskeytti hänet.

"Kuule, mennäänkö puhumaan tästä yksityisempiin tiloihin. Minulla on huone yläkerrassa..."

Hän laski kätensä Ronin harteille, mutta tämä ampaisi seisomaan niin vauhdikkaasti, että hänen tuolinsa lensi kumoon.

"Älä koske minuun!" Ron mylvi ja kaatoi vahingossa lasinsa. Punainen viinilaikku laajeni imeytyessään lumivalkoiseen liinaan.

Ronin päässä takoi vain: _Hermione ja Fred, Hermione ja Fred._ Kaikki olivat tienneet asian ennen häntä, hihitelleet selän takana hänen hyväuskoisuudelleen. Hän oli joutunut naurunalaiseksi, ei pelkästään perheensä vaan myös koko taikamaailman silmissä. Päivän profeettakin varmasti otsikoisi: _"Rouva Weasley vaihtoi parempaan."_ Jopa tässä typerässä hotellissa tiedettiin, että Hermione ja Fred olivat pari.

Ron veti sormuksen sormestaan ja katsoi jonnekin Hermionen olkapään taakse.

"Siinä."

Hermione sai sormuksesta otsaansa ja älähti. Ron säikähti ja hetkeksi hänen ilmeensä muuttui huolestuneeksi. Hän kumartui jo kohti Hermionea, mutta huomasi sitten, että tämän nimetöntä koristava sormus ei ollut se, jonka hän oli siihen pujottanut.

Ron suoristautui ja käveli niska jäykkänä ulos.


	6. Konsultointia puolin ja toisin

  
**OSA II**

 

 

_Kahta kuukautta myöhemmin toisella puolen Atlanttia_   


 

Harry nousi ylös korituolista ja tarttui päällysviittaansa. Ei hän trooppisessa ilmanalassa sitä todellisuudessa tarvinnut, mutta ei osannut lähteä ulos ilmankaan. Pöydän takana istuva mustatukkainen mies liikahti omassa tuolissaan ja kaivoi hetken laatikkoaan.

"Tässä postisi", mies sanoi ja ojensi lehtinippua. "Välissä on kirje, älä pudota sitä."

"Kiitos, Estada", Harry mutisi ja sulloi paperinipun taskuun. "Nähdään taas viikon päästä."

Estada heilautti kättään ja avasi salaoven päästääkseen Harryn ahtaaseen käytävään, joka johti ulos kahden talon päässä ministeriöstä; pieni temppu, jonka he olivat Estadan kanssa järjestäneet. Lewis Portmanin ei ollut hyvä näyttäytyä ministeriössä omana itsenään.

Harry kiirehti kotiinsa ja nakkasi postinipun olohuoneen pöydälle. Hän lämmitti pannun pohjalle jääneet kahvinjämät ja istahti sitten sohvalle. Estadan näkeminen oli viikoittainen rutiini, joka sai hänet tietyllä tavoin masentumaan. Se muistutti aina, että vaikka hän kuinka koetti esittää tavallista, työssäkäyvää miestä, hän ei ollut sellainen. Ei täällä. Ja vaikka hyväsydäminen Estada oli kuinka yrittänyt saada hänet kotiutumaan, Harry ei ollut ikinä suostunut lähtemään Estadan luokse päivälliselle. Ei vaikka tämä oli luvannut vaimonsa olevan maailman paras kokki. Harry oli joka kerta kieltäytynyt kohteliaasti ja vedonnut nimettömyyteensä sekä tarpeeseensa olla kiinnittämättä huomiota. Hän ei halunnut olla taakaksi.

Hän joi irvistellen kupin tyhjäksi ja oli nousemassa ylös sohvalta kunnes muisti Estadan maininneen kirjeen. Harry etsi lehtien seasta kellastuneen kuoren ja katsoi sitä onnettomana. Hän oli muutostaan lähtien ollut järjestelmällisesti vastaamatta kenellekään ja yhteydenotot olivatkin loppuneet jo aikoja sitten. Kuka hänelle vielä jaksoi kirjoittaa?

Hän repi kuoren auki ja avasi siististi taitellun sivun. Viesti ei ollut pitkä.

 

 

> Hei, Harry.
> 
> Kaikki ei ole enää hyvin ja tarvitsemme sinua.  
> Ron on lähtenyt.
> 
> Hermione & Fred

 

 

Harry tuijotti viestiä. Miten niin kaikki ei ollut hyvin? Mitä kotona oli tapahtunut? Hän nousi harmistuneena ylös ja käveli ikkunalle. Hän ei enää kuulunut siihen maailmaan, joten miksi Hermione pyysi häntä kotiin? Samalla Harry tajusi ärsyyntyneenä ajatelleensa Englantia kotina, vaikka oli yrittänyt irrottaa itsensä vanhoista kuvioista jo vuosien ajan. Mutta totuus oli, että hänellä oli ikävä kotiin. Hän oli kyllästynyt kuumuuteen eikä jaksanut enää olla Lewis Portman.

Harry rypisti harmistuneena kulmiaan ja käveli keittiöön. Ovella hän kuitenkin kääntyi takaisin ja palasi jälleen ikkunan ääreen.

Jos, siis _jos_ hän palaisi Englantiin, hän joutuisi selittämään Weasleyille, missä oli ollut kaikki nämä vuodet. Lisäksi hän joutuisi selittämään töissä, minne oli menossa. Hänen pitäisi hankkia taas mannertenvälinen porttiavain eikä se tulisi olemaan helppoa, sillä hänen viimeisimmästä Euroopan matkastaan oli niin vähän aikaa. Hänen pitäisi lisäksi löytää Englannista asunto.

Miksi hitossa hän keksi tekosyitä? Hänen tarvitsi vain päättää ettei halunnut lähteä, ja sillä siisti! Kukaan ei kyselisi tai syyllistäisi, vaikka Harry repisi kirjeen pieneksi silpuksi ja unohtaisi ikinä lukeneensakaan sitä. Kukaan ei koskaan saisi tietää.

Mutta...

Harry avasi jälleen viestin ja jäi tuijottamaan sitä. _Ron on lähtenyt._ Hän ei tiennyt mitä se tarkoitti, mutta oli syy mikä hyvänsä, se kalvoi häntä. Ron ei selvästi ollut enää Hermionen kanssa, mikä saattoi tarkoittaa...

Ja samalla kun Harry koetti tukahduttaa sisällään syttynyttä toivoa, hän marssi päättäväisenä komerolle ja pakkasi arkkunsa kiroillen itsekseen. Tätä päätöstä hän vielä katuisi. Parasta olisi unohtaa Ron ja jäädä Nicaraguaan. Yhdestä lapusta ei kannattanut innostua, asiat eivät kuitenkaan olisi kummoisemmin kuin ennenkään. Sitten Harry pärskähti ja taitteli ulkoviittansa päällimmäiseksi, Englannissa kesäkin oli kylmä.

 

Harry oli tuskin ehtinyt päästä tarinansa loppuun, kun Estada otti laatikostaan porttiavaimen ja ojensi sen hänelle. Kahden punnan kolikko näytti muuten tavalliselta, mutta oli tehty raskaammasta, raudanvärisestä metallista. Jos hän epähuomiossa yrittäisi maksaa sillä, hän saisi sen varmasti takaisin nopeammin kuin ehtisi sanoa "väärennetty raha".

"Kuule, pysy tällä kertaa kauemmin ja hoida asiasi järjestykseen kaikessa rauhassa", Estada sanoi ja taputti Harryn olkaa kevyesti. "Olet näyttänyt nuutuneemmalta viikko viikon jälkeen, ja minusta alkaa tuntua, ettei _Lago de Managua_ ole sinulle oikea paikka."

Harry katsoi Estadaa, joka oli ollut hänelle lähin ystävänkorvike viimeisten vuosien ajan.

"Ehkäpä olet oikeassa", Harry vastasi hymyillen epävarmasti ja nosti hupun päähänsä. "Toivottavasti viivyn tällä kertaa pitempään."

"Luen sinulle rukouksen", Estada lupasi leppoisasti. Hän oli hurskas, katolinen mies.

Harry siirsi porttiavaimen vasempaan käteensä ja tarttui oikealla taikasauvaansa. Hän nyökäytti päätään Estadalle.

"Kiitos kaikesta."

Ja samassa hän oli poissa.

 

Tylyaho toivotti Harryn tervetulleeksi tuulenpuuskalla ja kolealla sateella, ja kun hän otti askeleen kohti pääkatua, hänen vatsansa kiepsahti ylösalaisin. Uneton yö, pitkä matka sekä totaalinen ilmastonmuutos oli ollut liikaa, ja nyt hän kakoi huonoa oloaan roskapöntön taakse. Hän oli kiitollinen, ettei ollut tällä kertaa naamioitunut, sillä Lewis Portmanin partajouhien lomitse oksentaminen ei olisi ollut kovin käytännöllistä. Tällä kertaa hän astui kujalta esiin rehellisesti omana, joskin sangen pahoinvoivana itsenään.

 

WeasLeen putiikin oven päällä kilahti tuttu kello, kun Harry astui sisälle lämpimään. Hän odotti puoliksi näkevänsä Ronin tiskin päädyssä, mutta tällä kertaa siinä istuikin joku muu. Fred kohotti katseensa, tuijotti hetken kuin olisi nähnyt aaveen, mutta tokeni nopeasti ja kiirehti paiskaamaan Harryn kättä.

"Harry, tervetuloa!"

Fred ohjasi Harryn välittömästi takahuoneeseen, ja Harry huomasi kahden teinitytön kuiskuttelevan keskenään ja vilkuilevan häntä kiinnostuneena. Hän oli huojentunut, kun Fred sulki oven heidän perässään.

"Missä ihmeessä olet ollut?" Fred puuskahti ja lysähti pöydän ääreen istumaan.

Harry seurasi perässä ja veti tuolin alleen. Hän pani merkille, kuinka hyvinvoivalta Fred näytti, ja se ärsytti häntä jostain syystä. Aivan kuin tämä ei saisi olla tyytyväinen elämäänsä, kun Ron oli hukassa. Harry hämmästyi voimakasta reaktiotaan ja koetti tyynnytellä itseään. Eihän hän tiennyt tapahtumista mitään.

"Lomalla. Missä Ron on?"

Fred nojautui taaksepäin ja sukaisi nopeasti hiuksiaan. Harry huomasi heti vasemman nimettömän sormuksen ja oli juuri utelemaisillaan enemmän, kun Fred keskeytti hänet.

"Lontoossa. Olen yrittänyt puhua hänelle järkeä, mutta hän ei suostu tapaamaan ketään meistä", Fred selitti ja tuijotti käsiään.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Harry kysyi ja koetti olla toivomatta liikoja.

Fred vilkaisi Harrya, mutta laski nopeasti katseensa jälleen sormiinsa.

"Huomasit varmaan tämän", hän tokaisi ja kohotti hivenen vasenta kättään. Harry nyökkäsi.

"Huomasin. Kuka on onnekas tyttö?"

Fred harkitsi hetken ja vilkaisi jälleen Harrya, joka rypisti otsaansa kummastuneena. Kuka kumma sai Fredin noin vaiteliaaksi ja varautuneeksi? Sitten Fred teki päätöksensä.

"Hermione."

 

Harry poistui putiikista sekavien ajatusten saattamana. Ilta oli jo pitkällä, ja hänellä oli kiire hankkia huone Rosmertalta, sillä hän ei halunnut Fredin pyynnöistä huolimatta viettää yötään tämän vieraana. Tunnustuksensa jälkeen Fred oli kertonut Harrylle kaiken kuin väsyneenä salailuun ja valmiina astumaan julkisuuteen rakastamansa naisen rinnalla. Harry oli kuunnellut lähestulkoon taintuneena kertomusta siitä, miten Hermione ja Fred olivat pettäneet Ronia tämän selän takana, ja oli ollut jossain vaiheessa jo tarttumassa taikasauvaansa. Mutta ei hän loppujen lopuksi osannut olla suuttunut kummallekaan. He olivat sentään tarttuneet tilaisuuteen saada oma onnensa, kun taas hän itse oli jättäytynyt taka-alalle paljastamatta koskaan tunteitaan. Ja mitä hän oli siitä hyvästä saanut? Tyhjät kädet. Ja tyhjän sängyn.

Jossain vaiheessa myös Hermione oli ilmestynyt paikalle ja rutistanut Harryn henkihieveriin jälleennäkemisen riemussa. Harry oli käyttäytynyt hieman pidättyväisemmin, mutta jotain lämmintä oli silti läikähtänyt hänen sisimmässään. Hermione oli kuitenkin yksi hänen vanhimmista ystävistään.

Lopulta Harry oli saanut Ronin uuden osoitteen sekä varoituksen, että tämä ei tulisi pitämään kutsumattomista vieraista. Harry ei varoituksesta välittänyt; eihän hän ollut mitään Ronille tehnyt, joten miksi tämä hänelle vihoittelisi?

Huoneeseensa päästyään Harry kaatui uupuneena pehmeään sänkyyn, mutta uni kartteli häntä vielä pitkään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lago de Managua_ on sitten ihan oikea paikka! En tosin tiedä, sijaitseeko Nicaraguan taikaministeriö siellä :D


	7. Tutulla maaperällä?

Ginny pyöritteli turhautuneena kynää sormissaan. Huolimatta pöydälle nostetusta paperista hän ei ollut ollenkaan varma, halusiko edes ottaa Harryyn yhteyttä. Hän oli viimeisten vuosien ajan säilyttänyt ylpeytensä yksinkertaisesti kieltäytymällä ajattelemasta entistä poikaystäväänsä. Perhe oli oppinut nopeasti olemaan kyselemättä, kuten hänen ystävänsäkin.

Elämä oli sujunut jouhevasti ja uraan panostaminen oli tuottanut ennen pitkää tulosta. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Ginny oli myös alkanut huomata itseensä kohdistetut katseet ja osannut suhtautua niihin tavalla, joka oli lopulta johtanut Gaviniin. Gavin oli jästilääkäri, joka teki Ginnyn elämän helpoksi. Ja vaikka Ginnyä harmitti, ettei hän kyennyt sanomaan rakastavansa Gavinia, hän viihtyi silti tämän seurassa ja tunsi olonsa luontevaksi. Saattoiko enempää vaatiakaan? Hän oli ajautunut seesteiseen, kuin itsestään eteenpäin rullaavaan elämään, jossa asiat kehittyivät sopivaan tahtiin. Eikä hänellä ollut mitään sitä vastaan. Elämä oli, jos nyt ei aivan ruusuilla tanssimista, niin ainakin tyynessä rantavedessä kahlaamista.

Kunnes hän oli nähnyt Harryn.

Harry oli kävellyt keskellä Tylyahon pääkatua juuri, kun Ginny oli astunut ulos työpaikaltaan. Harry oli onneksi kulkenut omissa ajatuksissaan eikä ollut huomannut Ginnyn nopeaa kaikkoontumista, jonka seurauksena Ginny oli löytänyt itsensä jostain Pembertonin liepeiltä täysin pöllämystyneenä omasta toiminnastaan. Lähimpään taloon oli ollut vain viitisen metriä, ja häntä oli puistattanut, kuinka läheltä oli pitänyt.

Ginny nousi ylös ja käveli ikkunapöydän luo sytyttämään tupakan. Savukiehkurat kohosivat kohti kattoa hänen katseensa seuratessa perässä. Miksi Harry oli palannut takaisin? Oliko tämä tullut toisiin ajatuksiin? Halusiko Harry palata takaisin yhteen? Ginnyn ajatukset pyörivät ympyrää ja junnasivat suorastaan paikoillaan, kunnes makuuhuoneen oven takaa kuului patjan narahdus sekä napsahdus, kun lamppu sammutettiin.

"Kulta, tuletko nukkumaan?"

Ginny hätkähti ja vilkaisi syyllisenä ovea. Hän tumppasi tupakkansa ja tarttui taikasauvaansa. Sekunnin kuluttua huoneen ilma oli jälleen raikas, ja Ginnyn suussa suli Erityisen Wäkewä Kurkkupastilli; hän oli luvannut Gavinille lopettaa polttamisen.

"Ihan kohta. Kirjoitan vain kirjeen loppuun."

Ginny istuutui jälleen kirjoituspöytänsä ääreen ja raapusti paperiin muutaman sanan. Hän viikkasi lapun pieneksi ja sitoi sen Possun jalkaan. Pieni pöllö huhusi virkeänä ja oikoi siipiään.

"Vie tämä vasta aamulla", Ginny kuiskasi ja tarjosi Possulle pöllönamin. Pikkuruinen pöllö kujersi tyytyväisenä ja näykkäsi Ginnyä sormesta ennen kuin lehahti lentoon kohti öistä taivasta.

 

Possu toi Harryn vastauksen heti aamunkoitteessa, ja Ginnylle tuli kiire keksiä hyvä syy jäädä kotiin. Kun hän oli työntänyt Gavinin lähestulkoon vastoin tahtoaan ovesta ulos, hän katseli kuvajaistaan ja murehti mustia silmänalusiaan. Possun varhainen palaaminen tosin kieli siitä, ettei hän ollut ainoa joka ei ollut saanut nukuttua.

Ginny harjasi raivokkaasti hiuksiaan ja kirosi omaa heikkouttaan. Miten Harry saattoi vieläkin vaikuttaa häneen näin voimakkaasti? Eikö hän ollut jo kärsinyt tarpeeksi? Pitikö hänen vielä kaivaa verta nenästään kutsumalla Harry tänne, hänen omaan kotiinsa?

Samassa ovikello soi, ja Ginny hypähti säikähdyksestä. Hän laski kätensä sydänalalleen. Nyt hänen pitäisi olla rauhallinen. Hän ei halunnut järjestää hysteeristä kohtausta vaan tehdä Harrylle selväksi sen, että oli päässyt tästä yli. Tai jotain sinne päin.

Muutaman syvän hengenvedon jälkeen yksikään ulkoinen seikka ei enää kielinyt Ginnyn hermostumisesta — ellei täriseviä käsiä laskettu — ja hän veti oven auki hymyillen leveästi.

"Harry, ihana nähdä sinua!"

Ginny pakotti itsensä vetämään Harryn halaukseen. Hetken hämmennyksen jälkeen Harrykin kiersi kätensä Ginnyn ympärille ja ne tuntuivat niin tutuilta, että Ginny miltei nyyhkäisi.

"Ginny." Harrynkin ääni oli liikutuksesta paksu.

Ginny vetäytyi askeleen taemmas ja katsoi Harrya päästä varpaisiin. Tämä oli edelleen hieman aliravitun oloinen, mutta onneksi saanut jo hieman lihaa luittensa päälle. Harryn silmien virkeys tuntui olevan ainoa uusi piirre, eikä sekään vaikuttanut täysin luontevalta keskellä tämän turhautunutta ilmettä.

 

Harry istahti pyydettäessä sohvalle ja oli oikein kiitollinen päästessään pois jaloiltaan, ne tuntuivat muuttuneen oudon veteliksi. Kai hermostuminen oli lopulta saanut hänestä otteen. Ginny näytti sen sijaan seesteiseltä, mikä lämmitti Harryn mieltä aina niin kauan, kunnes hän sattui vilkaisemaan makuuhuoneen avoimesta ovesta ja huomasi isossa parisängyssä kaksi painautunutta tyynyä.

Ginny istuutui sohvan toiseen päätyyn ja väläytti Harrylle hermostuneen hymyn. Vaivautunut hiljaisuus syveni, ja Ginny kirosi jo ties monettako kertaa lähettämänsä viestin. Menneisyys oli voimakkaasti läsnä, vaikka Ginny muistikin enää hämärästi, millaista oli ollut, kun he olivat voineet istua luontevasti yhdessä puhumatta mitään. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti puhuen kaikesta. Hänellä oli ikävä _sitä_ Harrya.

"Miten olet pärjännyt?" Ginny sanoi lähinnä kokeillakseen, vieläkö kykeni puhumaan.

Harry hätkähti hereille ajatuksistaan, jotka olivat kierrelleet pitkälti samoja ratoja Ginnyn mietteiden kanssa, ja karautti kurkkuaan.

"Tuota, ihan hyvin. Entä itse?" hän kysyi yrittäen kuulostaa ystävälliseltä, vaikka Ginnyn asuinkumppanin oivaltaminen oli saanut hänet ärsyyntymään. Harry tiesi kyllä, ettei hänellä ollut mitään oikeutta olla mustasukkainen, mutta huomasi silti toivovansa, että suhde olisi vain väliaikainen. Hänen reaktionsa muistutti erehtymättä Ronin suhtautumista Ginnyn poikakavereihin kouluaikoina.

"Ihan okei", Ginny valehteli. "Sain juuri ylennyksen Tylyahon ketjun suunnittelupäälliköksi."

Harry hymyili. "Onneksi olkoon!"

Kumpikaan ei tiennyt miten jatkaa. Ginny katseli sormiaan ja kuunteli kellon tikitystä. Hiljaisuus venyi, kunnes hengityskin tuntui liian äänekkäältä. Sitten Ginny vilkaisi keittiöön.

"Otatko teetä?" hän kysyi ehkä turhankin kovalla äänellä.

"Kiitos, mielelläni", Harry vastasi miltei Ginnyn sanojen päälle ja nousi helpottuneena ylös. Hän seurasi Ginnyä keittiöön. Tämän takamus oli yhtä pyöreä kuin ennenkin, mutta se ei saanut hänessä kummoistakaan reaktiota aikaan. Hän oli joskus rakastanut Ginnyä, mutta tämä ei vain ollut Ron.

Ginny ei huomannut Harryn katsetta, sillä hänellä oli kiire keittiön perimmäiseen nurkkaan, minne teepannu oli haudattu. Hän ei oikeastaan enää koskaan juonut teetä, sillä kahvi oli paljon parempaa.

"Edelleen ilman sokeria tai kermaa?" Ginny huikkasi olkansa yli ja yritti samalla pyyhkiä pölyjä kukikkaan, pyöreävatsaisen pannun päältä.

"Joo", Harry sanoi ja irvisti nähdessään teepannun. "Tai oikeastaan voisin ottaa kahvia, jos siitä ei ole liikaa vaivaa."

Ginny kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja käännähti ympäri vino hymy huulillaan.

"Olet ollut liian kauan ulkomailla, kun tee ei enää maistu", hän vitsaili, mutta katui sanojaan melkein heti, kun Harryn kulmat kurtistuivat.

"Niin olen", Harry vastasi kireällä äänellä ja suoristi jalkansa pöydän alle. Mitä hän oli oikein kuvitellut kostuvansa tästä vierailusta? Ehkä jonkinlaista sisäpiirintietoa tai edes pientä vinkkiä siitä, miten Ron suhtautuisi nähdessään hänet. Ginny ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt haluavan puhua asiasta, vaikka Harry oli luullut Ginnyn kutsuneen hänet vierailulle juuri Ronin vuoksi. Ennen kuin Harry ehti ottaa asiaa puheeksi, Ginny laski pöydälle kaksi höyryävää mukillista kahvia ja istui itsekin alas.

"Samat paheet molemmilla", Ginny tokaisi ja virnisti.

He joivat kahvia hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Harry vilkuili salaa Ginnyä ja mietti, miten saisi puheen käännettyä luontevasti Roniin. Hän oli toisaalta Ginnylle selityksen velkaa heidän keskinäisistäkin asioistaan, mutta sellaista hänellä ei ollut antaa. Sitä paitsi Ginny oli selvästi päässyt hänestä yli, asuihan tämä jo yhdessä uuden miesystävänsä kanssa. Harry kurtisti jälleen kulmiaan. Hänen pitäisi vain rohkaista mielensä ja kysyä suoraan. Varmasti Ronin katoaminen askarrutti Ginnynkin mieltä.

"Oletko —" Harry aloitti, mutta juuri samaan aikaan Ginny sanoi jotain, mitä hän ei kuullut. "Anteeksi, mitä sanoit?" Harry kysyi nopeasti.

Ginnyn suupieli kohosi tahattomaan virneeseen. Hän oli vähällä pyytää Harrya sanomaan ensin oma asiansa, mutta päätti sitten toisin. Jahkailu alkoi jo kyllästyttää.

"Niin että oletko tullut pysyvästi Englantiin?"

Harry mietti hetken ennen kuin vastasi. Oliko hän?

"En ole varma. Olen tavallaan vapaalla. Ainakin toistaiseksi", hän lopulta vastasi ja tajusi samalla, miten vastenmieliseltä paluu Nicaraguaan tuntui.

"Mitä teet työksesi?" Ginny uteli, vaikka arvasikin jo vastauksen.

"Samaa kuin ennenkin", Harry hymähti. "Otan kiinni pahiksia."

Ginny nyökkäsi. Mihinpä muuhunkaan ammattiin Harry olisi voinut ajautua, olihan tämä ollut aikanaan kaikkien aikojen nuorin aurori. Päässyt koulutukseen ilman pääsykokeita ja valmistunut jo kahdessa vuodessa.

"Tulit siis vain lomalle?" Ginny kysyi jännittyneenä. Nyt alettiin päästä asiaan.

Harry oli nyökätä, mutta tajusi sitten tilaisuutensa tulleen. "No, en oikeastaan. Hermione ja Fred kutsuivat minut."

Harryn sanat riipivät vaaleanpunaisen harson Ginnyn silmien edestä, ja hän nosti kupin huulilleen peittämään ilmettään. Niinpä tietenkin. Harry oli palannut Ronin takia. Ginny tunsi itsensä typeräksi, sillä oli todella kuvitellut Harryn tulleen takaisin hänen itsensä vuoksi. Äkillinen katkeruus Ronin ja Harryn välistä ystävyyttä kohtaan sai miltei kyyneleet Ginnyn silmiin. Miksei Harry ollut palannut, kun hänellä oli ollut vaikeaa? Miksei kukaan ollut huolehtinut hänen hyvinvoinnistaan? Ginny narskautti hampaitaan ja piilotti irvistyksensä kulauttamalla jälleen suun täydeltä kuumaa kahvia.

Harry hermostui jälleen hiljaisuudesta. "Oletko nähnyt Ronia?"

Ginny pudisti hajamielisenä päätään.

"En ole nähnyt ketään heistä pariin kuukauteen. Toimistossa on ollut kiireitä", hän valehteli. Todellisuudessa hän oli asunut Gavinin kanssa yhdessä vasta viisi viikkoa eikä ollut halunnut vielä esitellä tätä perheelleen. Ehkä hän nyt haluaisi.

"Kai kuulit kuitenkin, mitä tapahtui?" Harry varmisti ymmällään. Tätä hän ei ollut odottanut, sillä ennen hänen lähtöään he neljä olivat olleet suorastaan erottamattomat.

"Tietysti. Tosin vain äidin version, mutta nyt kun hän sietää Hermionea jälleen silmissään, kirjeet käpristelevät vähemmän voimasanoista", Ginny huomautti.

Harry punnitsi vaihtoehtojaan. Jos Ginny ei tiennyt Ronista mitään, miksi ihmeessä tämä oli kutsunut hänet luokseen? Sitten Harryn päähän pälkähti, että ehkä Ginny luuli hänen haluavan palata takaisin yhteen tämän kanssa. Hänen oli äkkiä vaikea hengittää.

Ginny huomasi Harryn hämmennyksen, mutta käsitti sen väärin.

"Kyllä äiti alkaa olla jo okei", hän sanoi.

Harry tuijotti käsiään ja koetti sulatella uutta tietoa.

"Aiotko mennä käymään Ronin luona?" Ginny kysyi, vaikka jälleen kerran tiesikin jo vastauksen. Kuinkas muutenkaan.

Harry nyökkäsi pontevasti, ja Ginny tunsi, ettei itku ollut kaukana. Hän ryhdistäytyi ja puraisi poskeaan pitääkseen ilmeensä neutraalina.

"Kerro terveisiä", hän sanoi äänensävyllä, joka ilmaisi vierailun päättyneen.

Harry yllättyi ja laski puolitäyden kuppinsa turhankin äänekkäästi pöydälle. Ginny hätkähti kolausta.

"Oli mukava tavata", Harry sanoi. Hän yritti hymyillä noustessaan ylös, mutta pelkäsi ilmeensä lähentelevän enemmän irvistystä ja vakavoitui hyvän sään aikana. Ginny nousi myös ylös ja oikoi mekkoaan.

"Tosiaan", hän vastasi hivenen sarkastisesti ja kääntyi kohti ulko-ovea.

Harry seurasi perästä lammasmaisesti. Ginnyn kipakat askeleet kertoivat sanoja selkeämmin, että tämä oli vihainen, ja Harry yritti pohtia kuumeisesti, mikä oli mennyt vikaan. Hän halusi pyytää anteeksi, että oli pahoittanut Ginnyn mielen, mutta ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Sitten Ginny avasi oven, ja Harrylle tuli kiire astua ulos ennen kuin hänet käskettäisiin sinne.

"Kiitos kahvista", hän ojensi kättään. Ginny empi niin pitkään, että Harry suorastaan yllättyi, kun tämä lopulta ojensi omankin kätensä.

"Eipä kestä."

Ginnyn kädenpuristus oli ammattimainen ja mitäänsanomaton. Harry koetti tavoittaa Ginnyn katsetta mutta turhaan. Se harhaili pihan ruskeissa lehtikasoissa ja väisteli hänen omaansa niin taidokkaasti, että hän joutui antamaan periksi. Harry kääntyi lähteäkseen ja kun hän pihatien päässä katsoi taakseen, Ginny oli jo sulkenut oven.


	8. Ensimmäinen virhe

Ron havahtui. Kesti hetken ennen kuin hän tajusi, mikä hänet oli herättänyt, mutta kun ovikello soi uudemman kerran, syy oli tuskallisen selvä.

"Tullaan, tullaan", hän mumisi ja koetti selviytyä jaloilleen. Hänen puuroutuneissa aivoissaan käväisi ajatus vilkaista ympärilleen, mutta pään kääntäminen tuntui ylivoimaiselta. Hän lähetti nopean toivomuksen ties mille ylemmälle taholle, ettei mitään velhotavaraa olisi esillä, ja keskittyi lopettamaan korvia vihlovan ovikellon rinkutuksen.

"Kylläpä kesti", Cal kommentoi työntyessään sisään aivan liian kirkkaasta auringonpaisteesta. Kun hänen silmänsä tottuivat puolihämärään, hän huomasi seinään nojaavan Ronin ja nuuskaisi paljonpuhuvasti tunkkaista sisäilmaa.

"Näytät kauhealta", Cal huomautti ja käveli muitta mutkitta peremmälle. Ron loksautti oven takaisin lukkoon ja seurasi Calia huoneen puolelle. Hän rojahti takaisin sänkyynsä, jossa oli nukkunut muutaman hassun tunnin, edelleen eiliset vaatteet yllään.

"Mitä hittoa teet täällä näin aikaisin?" hän mumisi tyynynsä alta.

Cal naurahti.

"Kello on kohta kaksi", hän huomautti. "Eihän tässä ole kuin pari tuntia töiden alkuun. Arvasin että nukut vielä. Et tainnut tulla _Steeristä_ suoraan kotiin?"

Ron murahti. Ilmeisesti ei, vaikka hänellä ei ollutkaan minkäänlaisia muistikuvia edellisestä illasta. Tai yöstä.

"Löytyikö misuja?" Cal kysyi puolihuolimattomasti. Hänellä itsellään oli käynyt tavallista huonompi tuuri, sillä molemmat hänen eilisiltaisista kandidaateistaan olivat osoittautuneet siveellisiksi, vain tanssimista haluaviksi tyypeiksi. Hän oli viskannut saamansa puhelinnumerot roskiin heti päästyään näköetäisyyden ulkopuolelle. Onneksi Lontoossa oli vapautuneempaakin riistaa ja ehkä siitä lohkeaisi hänellekin palanen tänä iltana.

"Hemmetti, onko se jo niin paljon?" Ron tajusi vihdoin, mitä Cal oli sanonut kellosta, ja kömpi uudelleen sängystään ylös. Hän suunnisti kylpyhuoneeseen riisuen samalla vaatteita yltään.

Viileä suihku tuntui taivaalliselta ja huuhteli hien lisäksi alas myös joka-aamuiset aspiriinit. Puolen tunnin kuluttua Ron oli jälleen päässyt kiinni elämän syrjään ja sammutti suihkun. Hän kietoutui lattialta löytämäänsä pyyhkeeseen ja palasi Calin luo.

"No niin, nyt näyttää paremmalta!" Cal virnisti ja nakkasi pöydälle paikallislehden, jota oli selaillut. "Ehkä pärjäät nyt yksinkin. Menen jo edeltä, kun pitää hoitaa pari juttua alta pois. Nähdään töissä!"

Ron nyökkäsi ja nosti vesipannun näön vuoksi hellalle, kun Cal ohi kulkiessaan läimäytti häntä kipakasti takamukselle. Ron kirosi ja näytti Calille keskisormeaan, mutta tämä ei ollut moksiskaan. Nakkasi vain oven perässään kiinni ja nauroi mennessään. Oven sulkeuduttua Ronin kasvoille nousi virnistys — mitä hän tekisikään ilman Calia.

 

Kun ovikello jälleen soi, Ron oli juuri saanut syötyä aamiaiseksi paistamansa munat ja kaatoi itselleen toista teekupillista.

"Joo, joo, mitä nyt unohtui..." hän mutisi vääntäessään lukkoa auki, mutta keskeytti nähdessään auringonkilossa hahmon, joka olikin Calia paljon lyhyempi. Hän tihrusteli vastavaloon eikä saanut piirteistä selvää, mutta kun vieras puhui, Ronin leuka loksahti hämmästyksestä. Hän tunsi äänen hyvin.

"Hei. Saako tulla sisään?" Harry kysyi hermostuneena. Ronilla ei edelleenkään ollut yllään muuta kuin pyyhe.

 

Harry istuutui keittiöpöydän ääreen, huoneen ainoalle vapaalle istuimelle, kun Ron sulkeutui kylpyhuoneeseen pukeutumaan. Harrya jännitti suunnattomasti, eikä hänen oloaan helpottanut lainkaan se, että Ron oli selvästi odottanut vierailulle jotakuta toista. Asunnossa ei sentään näyttänyt asuvan Ronin lisäksi muita ja se tyynnytti Harryn mieltä. Hänen selkänsä takana olevasta avonaisesta ikkunasta virtasi sisään kaivattua raitista ilmaa, ja hän tarkisti vaivihkaa, ettei kainaloihin ollut ilmestynyt hikiläikkiä. Kolme kertaa Harry oli yrittänyt lähestyä Ronin ovea, mutta oli aina jänistänyt ja kiertänyt talon nurkan taakse kokoamaan rohkeuttaan. Häntä oli pelottanut, miten hän suhtautuisi Ronin näkemiseen varsinkin, kun edellisellä kerralla oli tapahtunut niin kuin oli tapahtunut. Sitten kun Harryn rohkeus oli vihdoin riittänyt ovikellon soittamiseen, Ronin näkeminen puolipukeisena oli saanut hänet jälleen miltei karkaamaan. Harry toivoi, ettei Ron ollut huomannut hänen punastumistaan.

Kylpyhuoneen ovi kolahti, ja Harry säpsähti. Hän sukaisi nopeasti hiuksiaan ja otti kasvoilleen neutraalin ilmeen. Ron ilmestyi näkyviin mustissa farkuissa ja tummanpunaisessa, kuluneessa paidassa, jossa oli jokin logo, mutta Harry ei saanut selvää, mitä siinä luki.

"Tuota, tämäpä oli yllättävää", Ron sanoi hämmentyneenä. Hän oli viipynyt kylpyhuoneessa vielä pukeutumisensa jälkeenkin, sillä Harryn äkillinen saapuminen oli lyönyt hänet ällikällä. Ron oli erittäin utelias kuulemaan, minne Harry oli aikanaan hävinnyt. Ja ennen kaikkea saamaan selville, miksi tämä oli tullut taas takaisin. Hän ei huomannut lainkaan ihmetellä, miten tämä oli löytänyt hänen asunnolleen.

"Niin... ajattelin tulla käymään, kun sain asunnon hankittua tästä melko läheltä", Harry vastasi välttelevästi.

Ron haroi yhä kosteaa tukkaansa ja tutkaili Harrya vaivihkaa. Tällä oli yllään tavalliset jästivaatteet, joita tämä oli käyttänyt ennenkin vapailla. Harry näytti hieman riutuneelta, mutta eipä tämä ollut koskaan kovin roteva ollutkaan. Ronkin huomasi Harryn eloisan katseen, joka näytti varsin oudolta tämän muuten nuutuneissa kasvoissa. Tuollainen katse oli omiaan huispaavalle Harrylle. Onnelliselle Harrylle.

"Tulit takaisin?" Ron varmisti, ja Harry nyökkäsi.

"Takaisin kotiin", Harry sanoi ja virnisti muistaessaan viimeisen päivänsä _Lago de Managuassa_.

"No jo oli aikakin!" Ron puuskahti.

"Niin oli", Harry myönsi ja hänen hymynsä kuoli pois. Ron sai siitä outoa tyydytystä.

"Saitko jo töitä?" Ron kysyi päättäen pysyä sivistyneenä ja kopautti teepannua taikasauvallaan. Pannunnokasta kohosi välittömästi höyryä, ja hän nouti toisenkin kupin pöydälle.

"Joo, lupasivat ottaa takaisin ministeriöön", Harry myönsi. "Mitä itse hommaat nykyään?"

Ronin korvat saivat hieman väriä.

"Elän jästimaailmassa. Olen töissä yhdessä baarissa. Narikassa. Palkka riittää ja työ on aika kevyttä", Ron selitteli ja työnsi toisen kupin kohti Harrya. Hän istui itsekin alas ja hörppäsi omasta kupistaan. Kylmäksi ehti.

"Ahaa", Harry totesi ja maistoi omaa teetään.

Ron kolautti kuppinsa pöytään ja tuijotti Harrya tiiviisti. Hyvistä aikomuksistaan huolimatta hän ei kyennyt olemaan hiljaa.

"Miksi?"

"Mitä miksi?" Harry kysyi ymmällään.

"Miksi helvetissä hävisit jäljettömiin? Miksi et vastannut kirjeisiin?" Ron kysyi katkeralla äänellä. "Luulin että me oltiin ystäviä. Oliko se kaikki tosiaankin vaan puhetta?"

Harry räpytteli silmiään.

"Ei tietenkään!" hän puuskahti ja haroi tukkaansa hermostuksissaan. "Olen pahoillani kun lähdin. Ja etten kirjoittanut, mutta... hitto, kaikki oli vaan niin vaikeaa."

Ron tuijotti edelleen Harrya, mutta ei sanonut mitään.

"Halusin vaan ulos näistä ympyröistä, enkä uskaltanut vastata kenellekään", Harry jatkoi. "Oli helpompi pysyä pois, kun ei pitänyt yhteyttä keneenkään."

Harry piteli teekuppiaan tiukasti käsissään estääkseen itseään tarttumasta Ronin käteen. Hän halusi kertoa kaiken, sanoa ettei ollut voinut jäädä, kun Ron oli nähnyt vain Hermionen. Hän halusi kysyä, oliko heillä enää mitään toivoa, edes ystävinä. Mutta hän pysyi hiljaa.

"Miksi sitten halusit pois?" Ron kysyi loukkaantuneena. Harry oli varautunut tähän kysymykseen.

"No, asiat muuttui kun te menitte naimisiin. Ja muutenkin, kun kaikki muistutti sodasta. Tuntui etten voinut käydä teilläkään ilman että Percy ja George kummitteli mielessä..."

Harry ääni vaimeni, ja hän hautoi hetken kuppia käsissään. Ei hän oikeastaan valehdellut, vaikka olikin jatkanut selitystään sen ainoan, merkitsevän syyn jälkeen. Ron kohottautui lysyasennostaan ja tuijotti Harrya ällistyneenä.

"Mitä? Luulitko muka että me syytettiin sinua? Tuohan on ihan päätöntä! Eihän niiden... siis... eihän se ollut sinun vikasi", hän sekosi sanoissaan. Mitä hittoa Harry oikein meinasi? Tämä oli pelastanut suunnilleen koko maailman ja jäänyt sitten hautomaan syyllisyyttä sodassa kuolleista.

"Joo, tiedän ettette syyttäneet. Mutta syytin itse itseäni", Harry mutisi ja vältteli Ronin katsetta. "Mutta sitten tajusin, ettei se oikeastaan ollut minun vika. Tai silleen —"

"No totta helvetissä ei ollut, idiootti!" Ron puuskahti ja katsoi Harrya epäuskoisena.

"Niin, no... joka tapauksessa tulin nyt takaisin."

"Hyvä että tulit", Ron rauhoittui. "Olisit vaan voinut sanoa suoraan jo silloin, ettet halunnut olla meidän kanssa tekemisissä", hän lisäsi vielä.

Harryn sisällä kuohahti. Kukahan se ei ollut halunnut olla tekemisissä kenenkään muun kuin morsiamensa kanssa! Mutta hän nieli kohoavan kiukkunsa; nyt ei ollut aika antautua vanhoille kaunoille.

"No, kuten sanoin, olen pahoillani siitä."

Ron hörppäsi kylmää teetään, ja Harry katseli ikkunasta hengittäen muutaman kerran syvään.

"Mitäs sinä? Miksi elät jästinä?" Harry kysyi muina miehinä.

Ronin ilme kiristyi, mutta Harry antoi ymmärtää, ettei ollut kuullut mistään mitään, sillä arveli, että Ron ei hyvällä katsoisi jos saisi kuulla hänen palanneen takaisin Hermionen ja Fredin kutsumana.

"Me erottiin Hermionen kanssa", Ron tokaisi ja kolautti kuppinsa pöydänlaitaan. Kuppi solahti hänen sormistaan ja tipahti lattialle räiskyttäen kylmentyneen sisuksensa hänen paljaille varpailleen. "Pahus!"

Harry kiepautti nopeasti taikasauvaansa, ja kuppi palautui pöydälle Ronin eteen ehjänä, mutta tällä kertaa sen sisältö oli höyryävän kuumaa. Ron räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa. Hän ei ollut nähnyt muiden taikovan moneen viikkoon. Hämmennys vaihtui kuitenkin nopeasti noloudeksi, kun hän tajusi Harryn huomanneen hänen ihmetyksensä. Ronin korvat lehahtivat kirkkaanpunaisiksi, ja hän mutisi kiitoksen. Luuliko Harry, ettei hän osannut enää taikoa?

Harry ei tällä kertaa huomannut Ronin varoitusmerkkejä, hän oli liian innokas etenemään asiassa.

"Erositte? Miksi ihmeessä?" Harryn äänestä kuului juuri oikea annos ihmetystä, surua ja myötätuntoa.

"Ei vaan haluttu olla enää yhdessä", Ron vastasi väistellen. "Enkä halunnut jäädä sinne, kun kuitenkin Hermione olisi tullut joka paikassa vastaan. Ajattelin yrittää jästipuolella, vaikka tarjosi isä paikkaa ministeriössäkin", hän takelteli ja katsahti nopeasti Harrya. Tämän ilme oli säälivä — vai oliko se sittenkin myötätuntoinen? — ja tämän silmissä oli jotain outoa. Aivan kuin Harry olisi ollut iloinen heidän erostaan. Samassa Ron muisti Harryn aiemmat sanat: _"Asiat muuttui kun te menitte naimisiin."_ Oliko Harry tuntenut itsensä ulkopuoliseksi? Oliko Harry salaa iloinen, kun Ronin ja Hermionen avioliitosta ei ollutkaan tullut mitään? Ronin kiukku kiehahti.

"Joo, Hermione on nyt Fredin kanssa", hän tiuskaisi. Olkoon nyt tyytyväinen kun kummallakaan ei ole ketään.

Harry veti terävästi henkeä, osittain dramaattisuudentajuaan mutta osittain yllättyneenä siitä, että Ron oli näinkin helposti paljastanut asioiden oikean tolan. Harry oli odottanut kiertelyä ja kaartelua ja oli jo valmistautunut hienovaraiseen tietojen lypsämiseen.

"Ei kai?" hän tuijotti Ronia suu puoliavoimena.

"Joo kai. Olivat olleet jo ties kuinka kauan aikaa yhdessä, kun minä sain selville. Että semmoinen unelma-avioliitto meillä oli", Ron sihahti.

Harry epäröi, miten jatkaa keskustelua.

"He eivät siis kertoneet sinulle?" hän lopulta kysyi. Hän ei ollut saanut suoraa vastausta kummaltakaan, ei Frediltä eikä Hermionelta. Ron pärskähti.

"Ei todellakaan. Valehtelivat päin naamaa ja koettivat vain hyssytellä, kun laskin yhteen yksi ynnä yksi."

"No, olisiko se ollut yhtään parempi, jos he olisivatkin kertoneet sinulle etukäteen?"

Ron ponkaisi ylös kuin vieteri ja Harry säikähti niin paljon, että vei kätensä vaistomaisesti taikasauvalleen. Ron ei onneksi huomannut tätä, vaan alkoi mittailla lattiaa kirein askelin.

"Olisi se ainakin ollut rehellisempää!" hän puuskahti ja jatkoi askellustaan. "Ihan sama! Joka tapauksessa Hermione pani Frediä. Mitä itse sanoisit, jos oma vaimosi makaisi veljesi kanssa?"

Harry ei uskaltanut sanoa oikein mitään, niin lähelle kysymys oli kolahtanut.

"Ja nyt ne varmaan suunnittelee häitä. Hermionella oli oikein uusi sormuskin sormessa!"

Harry nousi ylös ja tarttui Ronin käsivarteen. Hänen täytyi saada tämä ymmärtämään.

"Se oli väärin", Harry sanoi hiljaa. "Eikä mikään oikeuta pettämistä, mutta... aina ei voi valita, keneen rakastuu."

Ron riuhtaisi kätensä irti ja tuijotti Harrya salamoivin silmin.

"Kuule, sinä et tiedä asiasta mitään, joten parempi että olet hiljaa", Ron tiuskaisi. _Sinua kun ei ole koskaan jätetty._

"Ja sinäkö sitten tiedät? Et jäänyt edes kuuntelemaan kun Hermione yritti selittää!" Harry tajusi sanojensa sisällön miltei heti ne lausuttuaan, mutta niin teki Ronkin.

"Miten... oletko puhunut _niiden_ kanssa?!" Ron karjaisi. "Niinpä tietysti, pistivät sinut asialle. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata."

Ron tarttui taikasauvaansa ja osoitti sillä Harrya rintaan pakottaen tämän perääntymään kohti eteistä.

"Ulos."

"Ron, kuuntele —"

"Ulos!" Ron työnsi vapaalla kädellään Harryn vasten ulko-ovea ja kurotti avaamaan lukon.

Harry olisi saanut Ronin riisuttua aseista hetkessä, mutta arveli, että se ei auttaisi lainkaan tilannetta. Hän toivoi vain, että Ron suostuisi kuuntelemaan vielä hetken.

"Et ymmärrä!" Harry protestoi, kun Ron tuuppasi hänet auringonpaisteeseen, mutta samassa ovi läimähti kiinni hänen nenänsä edessä.

"Ron! Avaa ovi! Jutellaan vielä!"

Harryn epätoivoinen huuto kaikui oven lakatusta puupinnasta. Hän työnsi postiluukkua raolleen tarkoituksenaan taivutella Ronia päästämään hänet takaisin sisään, mutta kuuli samassa tutun poksahduksen: Ron oli kaikkoontunut pois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaa Cal vai? No, Cal on oma hahmoni ja aikaisempien kommenttien perusteella kerron nyt hänestä jotain. Ensinnäkin Cal oli ennen Al, siis ennen seiskakirjan ilmestymistä (mähän sanoin alussa, että tää on vanha ficci! :D), mutta nyt ficciä hioessa mua alkoi ärsyttää, kun Al muistuttaa liikaa Albus Severusta, joten Alista tuli Cal. Jotain Calista: vaalea, pitkä jästi, voisi näyttää vaikka [tältä](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3581/3512391261_1c7a77562a.jpg). Cal ja Ron eivät siis seurustele, he ovat vain työkavereita. Ja muutenkin kavereita =D


	9. Ylimääräisiä korvia

Ron oli yhteenoton jälkeen niin vihainen, että sanoi tuskin sanaakaan edes Calille. Asiakkaat, jotka olivat tottuneet Ronin hyväntahtoisiin sutkautuksiin, katsoivat kummissaan tämän yrmeää ilmettä ja raivokasta henkareiden kolistelua. Vakituiset ymmärsivät kysymättäkin, että Ronille oli tapahtunut jotain ikävää, mutta kaikki uudemmat eivät malttaneet pitää kieltään kurissa.

"Onko joku työntänyt melonin sinun takamukseen?" eräs vanhempi, viiksekäs mies lohkaisi kuin hyvänäkin vitsinä ja kirvoitti nuorehkosta seuralaisestaan tirskahduksen. Ron mulkaisi viiksiniekkaa.

"Joo, se sama joka jätti kuolleen rotan nenäsi alle", hän vastasi vihaisesti. "Painu helvettiin jos ei palvelu kelpaa."

Pahaksi onneksi viiksiniekka oli _Bollocksin_ omistajan tuttu ja kanteli tälle Ronista. Brian tuli hetken kuluttua narikkaan ja veti Ronin takahuoneeseen.

"Meillä ei auota päätä asiakkaille!" hän rähjäsi ja tuijotti synkeänä Ronia.

Ron kurtisti kulmiaan, tilanne tuntui jotenkin epäreilulta.

"Hän aloitti!"

"Ihan sama", Brian puuskahti. "Jos sinulla on ongelmia kotona, et tuo niitä töihin, onko selvä? Tai muuten ei tarvitse tulla ollenkaan", Brian jatkoi pahaenteiseen sävyyn.

Ron nielaisi kipakan vastalauseensa ja nyökkäsi naama peruslukemilla. _Helvetin Harry, pitikö tulla sotkemaan kaikki!_

 

Cal vilkuili Ronia kysyvästi koko illan, mutta ei sanonut mitään ennen kuin heidän vuoronsa loppui. Ron nappasi takkinsa, mutta ei tavallisesta poiketen siirtynytkään anniskelupuolelle, vaan työntyi ovesta ulos viileään tihkusateeseen. Cal kiirehti perään ja pysäytti Ronin tarttumalla tämän käsivarteen. Ron säpsähti ja riuhtaisi itsensä irti. Hän kääntyi ympäri sormet puristettuina nyrkkiin, mutta nähdessään Calin antoi käsiensä rentoutua.

"Sinähän olet pahalla päällä", Cal hymähti ja veti nahkatakkinsa ylleen.

"On syytäkin", Ron mutisi ja jatkoi matkaansa Cal kintereillään.

"Tänään on ilmeisesti suunnitelmissa jotain muuta kuin pää-täyteen-omassa-baarissa-ja-sitten-vasta-baanalle?" Cal uteli ja nosti kauluksensa ylös suojaamaan viimalta.

"Joo, ei paljoa huvittanut jäädä sinne."

"Brian antoi palautetta?"

Ron nyökkäsi yrmeänä.

"Minkä päivänsäteen maailma sinussa menettääkään", Cal heitti naurahtaen ja taputti Ronia olalle. Hänen hyvää tuultaan tapahtumat eivät olleet lannistaneet, ja Ron oli siitä kiitollinen.

"Tule, tiedän hyvän paikan ihan tässä lähellä. Pidät siitä varmasti", Cal sanoi ja virnisti. Ron seurasi mukisematta mukana.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Muutaman korttelin päässä Harry astui sisään kodikkaaseen pubiin.

"Hei, Billy-Boy", hän tervehti baaritiskin takana häärivää kilttiin pukeutunutta, punatukkaista miestä. Billy jähmettyi ja nosti etusormensa pystyyn, mutta ei kääntynyt.

"Aaveet puhuvat", hän mörähti skottiaksentillaan. "Tai sitten tuhlaajapoika on palannut kotiin."

Muutama tiskiin nojaileva asiakas katsoi huvittuneena vuoroin Billyä, vuoroin Harrya.

"Molemmat väärin. Unelmiesi mies täällä vain anelee audienssia", Harry virnuili.

Billy kääntyi ympäri kiltinhelma hulmahtaen ja huudahti muka hämmästyneenä.

"Harry, salainen paheeni!" Billy kurotti tiskin ylitse ja kahmaisi Harryn tiukkaan halaukseen. Sitten hän tarttui tätä korvista ja suuteli suoraan suulle.

Billyn suudelma maistui hyvälle, ja Harry hymyili leveästi lämpimälle tervetulotoivotukselle. Billyn seurassa ei voinut olla kauaa masentunut. Siksi Harry oli tänne tullutkin. Hän oli löytänyt _Wallacen_ opiskeluaikoinaan ja sitä myötä löytänyt myös itsensä. Billy oli ollut hänen ensimmäisensä.

"Minä _tiesin_ , ettet malttaisi pysyä poissa", Billy julisti voitonriemuisesti ja taputti Harrya poskelle. "Vaikka aika kauan jaksoitkin kohtaloasi vastustella."

"Kolme vuotta", Harry totesi yhä hymyssä suin.

"Kolme vuotta", Billy toisti ja katsoi Harrya tarkemmin. Hän näki hieman laihemman ja väsyneemmän Harryn, mutta pani ilahtuneena merkille entistä eloisampina tuikkivat vihreät silmät. Ne olivat saaneet hänet aina heikoksi.

"Odotas. Huudan Maggien töihin, niin puhutaan!" Billy puuskahti ja työnsi takaoven auki. "Margaret Wyndan! Mars, ansaitsemaan leipää! Menen tauolle!"

Hän palasi tiskille odottamatta vastausta.

"Se tavallinen?" Billy kysyi Harrylta ja laski jo juomaa, ennen kuin Harry ehti edes nyökätä.

Kun Maggie ilmestyi näkyville, Billy ohjasi Harryn muitta mutkitta takimmaiseen nurkkapöytään ja työnsi tuopin tämän eteen.

"Puhu", hän tokaisi yksiselitteisesti ja nojautui taaksepäin. Ja Harry puhui.

 

"— ja sitten hän heitti minut ulos", Harry lopetti kertomuksensa ja kulautti tuoppinsa tyhjäksi.

Billy ei sanonut mitään ennen kuin oli hakenut heille uudet juomat. Sitten hän nojautui kohti Harrya ja tarttui tämän käteen.

"Voi poikaparkaa", hän mutisi ja vei Harryn käden poskelleen.

Harryn sormet kulkivat parransängen karhentamaa pintaa ja päätyivät Billyn huulille. Lämmin hengitys tuntui sormenpäissä, kun Billy tuumaili ja katseli Harrya.

"Parempi vaan kun olisit jäänyt tänne Billy-Boyn hoiviin", Billy virnisti, mutta vakavoitui nähdessään, ettei Harry nauranut. "Kai tajuat, että olet menettänyt sen pojan luottamuksen?"

Harry nyökkäsi.

"Mikä piru sinut riivasi valehtelemaan? Eikö Billy-Boy opettanut paremmin?" Billy tuijotti Harrya tuuheiden kulmakarvojensa alta, ja Harry laski nolostuneena katseensa pöydän pintaan.

"Se tuntui hyvältä suunnitelmalta juuri sillä hetkellä", hän mutisi.

"Ja nyt pitäisi paikkailla vahinkoja", Billy totesi ja vapautti Harryn käden. Harry nyökkäsi ja syventyi tuoppiinsa.

"Pudota hänet polvilleen", Billy sanoi hetken päästä. "Unohda välien paikkailu sukulaisten kanssa. Pojan kai sinä haluat etkä koko sukua?"

Harry pudisti päätään.

"Ron on niin jääräpäinen, ei se onnistu enää."

"Vai on jääräpäinen? Sittenhän teitä on kaksi!" Billy-Boy puhkesi äänekkääseen nauruun.

Harry tunsi jostain syystä olonsa paljon paremmaksi.

 

He ottivat vielä yhdet, mutta sitten Harry työnsi tuolinsa taemmas.

"Minun täytyy lähteä, Billy. Kiitos avusta — taas."

Harry nousi ja halasi Billyä, mutta tämä nappasikin Harrya niskasta ja veti tämän kasvot miltei omiinsa kiinni.

"Etkö varmasti jää yöksi?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

Harry hymyili.

"En tällä kertaa."

Billy päästi Harryn ja pyyhkäisi olemattoman kyyneleen silmänurkastaan.

"Tyhjä ja kylmä sänky, se on jälleen poloisen Billy-Boyn kohtalo!" hän kailotti ja läimäisi ohikulkevaa asiakasta takamukselle. Harry virnisti.

"Sepä olisikin ensimmäinen kerta."

 

Kun Harry astui ylös _Wallacen_ kellaripubista, hän oli lentää selälleen nähdessään Ronin kadun toisella puolella. Hän vetäytyi nopeasti piiloon ovisyvennykseen ja mietti, oliko Ronin seurassa oleva lähes parimetrinen mies se, jota tämä oli odottanut iltapäivällä käymään. Mies viittilöi Ronille ja yritti saada tämän astumaan sisään mustaksi maalatusta ovesta, jonka Harry tiesi johtavan erääseen melko suosittuun homobaariin. Kiista päättyi siihen, että Ron kohautti lannistuneina harteitaan ennen kuin työnsi rajusti oven auki. Pitkä mies seurasi häntä.

Harry odotti hetken ja luikahti sitten kaksikon perään.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ron katsoi tympääntyneenä ympärilleen ja pudisti päätään. Cal naurahti.

"Älä nyt, tämänhän pitäisi olla kotoisa paikka!"

"Etkö ole jo saanut tarpeeksesi homobaareista?" Ron mulkaisi ystäväänsä.

"Otetaan täällä vaan pohjat ja lähdetään sitten _Steeriin_ , okei?" Cal kysyi sovittelevasti.

Ron ei vastannut mitään vaan hörppäsi puolet tuopistaan kerralla. Koska Calkaan ei reagoinut Ronin puhumattomuuteen, hän sai vajota ajatuksiinsa ihan rauhassa. Cal ei kysynyt Ronilta mitään sillä tiesi, että kun tuoppeja kului tarpeeksi, tämä alkaisi puhua oma-aloitteisesti. Hän oli oikeassa.

"Että pitää ihmisellä olla kaksinaamaisia kavereita", Ron tuhahti.

"Tarkoitatko sitä tämänpäiväistä vierasta?"

Ron nyökkäsi tympääntyneenä. "Tuli hakemaan minua takaisin."

"Takaisin minne?"

Calin kiinnostus heräsi. Hän ei ollut koskaan saanut Ronista irti mitään henkilökohtaista. Tämä oli kertonut ainoastaan olleensa muutaman vuoden naimisissa ennen Lontooseen saapumistaan.

"Äh, takaisin kotiin", Ron vastasi välttelevästi, vaikka häntä ei enää oikeastaan edes kiinnostanut, saiko Cal tietää jotain vai ei. "Takaisin maalle."

"Miksi?"

"Koska eksäni lähetti hänet."

"Haluaako eksäsi sinut takaisin?"

"Ei!" Ron tokaisi ja empi hetken ennen kuin jatkoi. "Eksäni on parantumaton optimisti. Haluaa kai, että kaikki on kavereita keskenään huolimatta siitä, miten syvälle saa puukon iskettyä selkään. Kai se kuvittelee, että menisin takaisin katsomaan sen pelehtimistä veljeni kanssa", Ron tuhahti ja pyöräytti silmiään.

Cal naksutteli kieltään ja pudisti päätään. Hän ei ollut arvannut tilannetta näin pahaksi.

"Joo, että sellainen eksä minulla!" Ron nyökkäsi tietäväisenä ja hulautti loput oluesta kurkkuunsa. "Menen heittään vettä. Jos en palaa vartin sisään, niin saat luvan tulla pelastamaan", hän murjaisi silmäillen epäluuloisena ympärilleen.

"Minä lupaan", Cal sanoi ja virnisti. Mutta kun Ron oli kadonnut näkyvistä, Calin ilme synkkeni.

Ron-parka. Miten pirullisia ihmiset osaavatkin toisilleen olla. Ei ihme, että Ron oli vetänyt pultit töissä. Saisi Briankin vähän miettiä, ketä alkaa sättiä.

 

Kun Ron palasi takaisin muutaman minuutin kuluttua, Cal nousi ylös ennen kuin tämä ennätti istuutua.

"Kuule, mennään nyt _Steeriin_ , hommataan seuraa ja muhinoidaan koko yö." Calin ilme oli vakava, mutta Ron purskahti silti nauruun.

"Sehän tässä on tarkoituksena", hän vahvisti.

He hakivat takkinsa ja astuivat pihalle. Ulkona oli alkanut jälleen tihkuttaa, ja Cal kirahti nostaessaan takinkauluksensa pystyyn.

"Että minä vihaan näitä sateita. Jos olisi rahaa, muuttaisin Välimerelle ja istuisin kaikki päivät rannalla juomassa margaritoja."

"Ei hassumpi ajatus", Ron myönsi ja lähti lompsimaan Calin perään.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Harry vetäytyi syvemmälle pensaan varjoon, kun taksi pysähtyi Ronin asunnon eteen.

"Tässä minä asun", Ron sammalsi miehelle, joka kompuroi ulos hänen perässään maksettuaan ensin kyydin. Mies ei vastannut vaan tarttui Ronia leiskuvanpunaisesta tukasta ja veti tämän itseään vasten. Mies suuteli Ronia pitkään haroen toisella kädellään tämän takamusta.

Kadun toisella puolella, häivytettynä, Harry puristi sormensa nyrkkiin. Hän ei ollut halunnut lähteä seuraamaan Ronia, mutta kiusaus oli ollut liian suuri. Hän oli seurannut Ronia ja tämän kaveria naamioituneena koko illan, kun nämä olivat muutaman tuopin jälkeen jatkaneet matkaansa toiseen yökerhoon. Ennen pitkää heidän tiensä olivat kuitenkin eronneet, ja Ron oli palannut takaisin samaan homobaariin _Wallacea_ vastapäätä. Harry oli vaihtanut jälleen kasvojaan ja ennättänyt sisälle nähdäkseen Ronin suutelevan kiivaasti saman miehen kanssa, joka nyt kuivapani tätä vasten tämän asunnon ulko-ovea.

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua Ron sai ropeloitua lukon auki, ja vihreä ovi pamahti kiinni toisiinsa liimautuneen parin perässä. Harry harkitsi hetken vakavissaan hakevansa näkymättömyysviittansa, jästilukosta ei olisi hänelle vastusta, mutta sitten hän tuli järkiinsä ja huokaisi. Kyllä hän tiesi katsomattakin, mitä suljetun oven takana tapahtui.

Hän kaikkoontui vaimean poksahduksen saattamana suoraan _Wallacen_ takaoven kynnykselle. Hän joutui koputtamaan oveen muutaman kerran ennen kuin yläkerran ikkunaan syttyi valo.

"Harry! Tule ihmeessä sisään", pörröhiuksinen Billy sanoi heti kun sai oven auki. Hänellä oli yllään ainoastaan lanteille puolihuolimattomasti kietaistu tartaani.

Harry luikahti sisään ja odotti, kunnes Billy sai lukkotaikansa tehtyä. Pubin takahuoneessa oli hämärää, ainoa valo tuli yläkertaan johtavasta portaikosta.

"Tarvitsen sinua", Harry sanoi hiljaa, kun Billy viimein kääntyi häneen päin.

"Niin vähän arvelinkin", Billy vastasi ja työnsi Harryn edellään portaikkoon.

 

Billyn kädet olivat tutut ja turvalliset, kun hän riisui kiirehtimättä Harryn vaatteet, ja hänen parransänkensä karhensi pehmeitä, kosteita suudelmia. Harry tuijotti lauetessaan Billyn harmaisiin silmiin ja toivoi, että Billyn autuas ilme tämän työntyessä vielä kerran hänen sisäänsä, purkautuen lopulta puistatusten saattelemana, saisi hänet unohtamaan Ronin. Billy kaappasi Harry karhunsyleilyyn ja puristi tämän tiukasti itseään vasten nukahtaen miltei heti, mutta Harry makasi valveilla pitkään ja mietti Ronia.

Hänen pitäisi pelata avoimin kortein, kuten Billy oli neuvonut, mutta auttaisiko se enää? Vahinko oli jo tapahtunut, ja hänen mahdollisuutensa saada Ron takaisin oli joka tapauksessa häviävän pieni. Mutta jos hän panostaisi siihen mahdollisuuteen täysillä, kaikin mahdollisin keinoin, niin ehkäpä...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai että kuka Billy? No ei Bill Weasley ainakaan! Bill **y** on oma hahmoni, oikealta nimeltään William MacGregor. Hän on skotti, omistaa Lontoossa pubin nimeltä _Wallace_ ja käyttää kunnon skotin tapaan lähes aina kilttiä. Billy on homo ja kuten ehkä ysiluvusta kävi ilmi, hänellä ja Harrylla on yhteinen historia. Harryn opiskeluajoista on suunnitteilla spinoff (tietysti, koska mä en osaa elää ilman spinoffeja) parituksella Harry/Billy. Ja jos kiinnostaa, niin Billy sitten näyttää [tältä](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-jyaPgBLsGCI/TzLu9Jl1KmI/AAAAAAAABNM/Y4J-jLTOTsU/s1600/alalas.jpg) eli hämmästyttävän samalta kuin jenkkiläinen futispelaaja, Alexi Lalas ;)
> 
> Baareista: _Bollocks_ on homobaari, jossa Ron ja Cal ovat töissä. _Steer_ puolestaan on normi yökerho, jonne Ron ja Cal usein illan/yön päätteeksi suunnistavat.


	10. Yllätyksiä

Ron heräsi jälleen ovikellon räminään.

"Et ikinä arvaa mitä tapahtui!" Cal hihkui työntyessään eteiseen. Hän tarttui Ronia harteista ja hyppyytti tätä innoissaan. "Minä voitin! Vihdoinkin voitin sen!"

Ron paiskasi oven kiinni ja nojasi siihen. Hän huitoi Calia kauemmas, sillä pahoinvoinnin aalto hulahti hänen lävitseen. Hetken aikaa hän luuli antavansa ylen, mutta sitten olo helpotti. Hän raahusti kärttyisänä takaisin sohvalle rallattelevan Calin seuratessa perässä.

"No, mitä voitit", hän kysyi voipuneena, kun oli päässyt rojahtamaan takaisin vaakatasoon.

"Voitin loman 'eksoottiselle Välimeren saarelle, jossa valkoinen hiekka luo kiintoisan kontrastin turkoosille merelle'", Cal luki lapusta, jota rutisti kädessään. "Ymmärrätkö? Pääsen pois tästä sateisesta loukosta kokonaiseksi kahdeksi viikoksi!"

Ron murahti. "Onneksi olkoon."

Cal katsoi myötätuntoisena ystäväänsä. "Olen pahoillani, mutta matka on vain yhdelle hengelle."

Ron kohautti harteitaan välinpitämättömän näköisenä.

Todellisuudessa Cal oli saanut valita, ottaisiko kahden viikon matkan yhdelle hengelle vai yhden viikon matkan kahdelle, mutta vaikka hän tunsi myötätuntoa Ronia kohtaan, tilaisuus paeta Englannista oli ollut liian houkutteleva. Ronin piti vain tulla toimeen omillaan.

"Siitä on varmaan jo kuukausi, kun täytin huvikseni arvontalapun yhdessä matkatoimistossa. En edes ostanut matkaa, menin vain sisään kun näin kilpailun mainoksen ikkunassa. Aivan uskomaton tuuri!" Cal selitti naama vieläkin leveässä virneessä.

Ron makasi edelleen sohvalla. Hän näytti kalpealta ja nihkeältä ja piti silmiään kiinni. Cal kumartui vähän lähemmäs.

"Oletko kunnossa?"

"Kyllä tämä tästä. Tulin kotiin aika myöhään", Ron murahti ja huitaisi kädellään vähättelevästi. Cal nauroi.

"Tarkoitat varmaan aikaisin. Toitko sen punatukkaisen tytön tänne? Hävisitte jossain vaiheessa iltaa."

Ron koetti muistella tosissaan, mitä edellisenä iltana oli tapahtunut, mutta hänen päänsä tuntui painavan tonnin eivätkä ajatukset suostuneet kulkemaan järkeviä ratoja.

"Ei mitään havaintoa. Ei se ainakaan täällä enää ole, jos oli milloinkaan", Ron mutisi ja laski kätensä otsalleen. Kädensyrjä oli ihanan viileä ja helpotti hänen oloaan hieman.

Cal nousi seisomaan.

"Hei, minun pitää nyt mennä. Halusin vain kertoa heti hyvät uutiset. Painun nyt Brianin puheille. Saan varmaan potkut kun ilmoitan lomasta näin viimetingassa."

Ron raotti silmäluomiaan yllättyneenä.

"Milloin lähdet?"

"Tänä iltana!" Cal hihkaisi ja heilutteli lappuaan. "Varsinainen pikaloma, mutta en taatusti valita!"

"Jaa. No, nähdään sitten kun tulet takaisin", Ron murahti.

"Nähdään", Cal sanoi ja taputti myötätuntoisena Ronia olalle. "Koeta piristyä."

 

Ron tajusi tapahtuneen täysin vasta kävellessään muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin töihin. Brian tuskin edes yrittäisi palkata ketään Calin tilalle, varsinkaan näin lyhyellä varoajalla, joten Ron joutuisi hoitamaan narikan tänä iltana yksinään.

Hän kirosi ääneen. Asiat olivat menneet alamäkeä jo pitkään, mutta viimeisen parin päivän aikana koetut kolhut tuntuivat suorastaan sietämättömiltä. Ron ei enää tuntenut sympatiaa Calia kohtaan, vaan oli pelkästään katkera asioiden saamasta käänteestä. Cal oli tehnyt työnteostakin huvia, mutta nyt sekin ilo oli viety pois. Lisäksi Ronilla oli nakuttava tunne takaraivossaan, että hän oli jo useana iltana tehnyt jotain omituista. Jotain, mistä hänelle ei ollut jäänyt minkäänlaisia muistikuvia. Pitkä putki alkoi ilmeisesti viimeinkin vaikuttaa tuhoavasti hänen pääkoppaansa, mikä sai hänet suuttumaan entistä enemmän. Kaikki meni tosiaankin päin helvettiä.

Toisaalta Harry oli tullut takaisin.

Ajatus iski Ronia täydellä voimalla juuri, kun hän astui _Bollocksin_ takaovesta sisään. Yllätyksekseen, ja kaikesta ärtymyksestään huolimatta, hän huomasi todella kaivanneensa Harrya.

 

Ron oli onneksi niin rutinoitunut työssään, että vaikka hänen ajatuksensa olivatkin kaukana _Bollocksin_ kirkkaasti valaistusta narikasta, asiakaspalvelu hoitui kuin itsestään. Välillä hän joutui ponnistelemaan vääntääkseen kasvoilleen hymyä kaukaisesti muistuttavan irvistyksen, mutta kaiken kaikkiaan alkuilta tuntui sujuvan kohtalaisesti.

Cal olisi poissa kaksi viikkoa ja sillä aikaa Ron joutui hoitamaan kahden ihmisen työt. Brian oli kylmästi ilmoittanut, selvästi edellinen ilta mielessään, että Ron saisi tulla yksin toimeen. Enemmän Ronia tosin huoletti töiden jälkeinen aika. He olivat Calin kanssa viettäneet kaikki illat yhdessä siitä lähtien, kun Ron oli aloittanut työnsä _Bollocksissa_. Hän ei edes halunnut muistella kahta ensimmäistä viikkoaan Lontoossa, kun ei ollut vielä tuntenut ketään. Silloin hän oli ollut useaan otteeseen palaamassa takaisin Tylyahoon, jopa Kotikoloon, mutta oli kuitenkin sinnitellyt katkeruutensa voimin. Cal oli ollut loistokaveri, jopa ystävä, jonka kanssa oli ollut helppoa istua iltaa ja jonka seurassa Ron oli miltei unohtanut entisen elämänsä.

Kun kello näytti seitsemää ja vuoron puoliväli oli uhkaavasti käsillä, Ron tunsi paniikin nousevan. Mitä helvettiä hän tekisi töiden jälkeen? Hänen mieleensä juolahti, että Cal saattoi hyvinkin löytää uusia töitä etelästä ja jäisi mieluummin ainaiseen auringonpaisteeseen kuin palaisi takaisin sateiseen Lontooseen. Cal ei ehkä koskaan tulisi takaisin. Ron oli tiputtaa takin, kun hänen sormistaan valahti hetkiseksi tunto.

 

Hänen katseensa oli hieman vauhko vielä silloinkin, kun Brian tuli päästämään hänet tauolle.

"Kaksikymmentä minuuttia", Brian tokaisi suupielestään ja kiirehti vastaanottamaan uutta asiakasta mairea hymy kasvoillaan.

Ron laahusti synkeänä takahuoneeseen ja lysähti pöydän ääreen. Hän hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja yritti hokea itselleen, että kaikki vielä järjestyisi. Ehkä hän ottaisi sittenkin yhteyttä Harryyn, olihan tämä tullut pitkän matkan päästä takaisin Englantiin. Totta puhuen Ron oli kaivannut Harrya. Hänen elämänsä oli muuttunut rajusti tämän lähdön jälkeen ja hän oli ikävöinyt Harrya pitkään, vaikka olikin kieltänyt itseään edes myöntämästä sitä.

Oven takaa kuuluva kiivas keskustelu havahdutti Ronin ajatuksistaan. Sitten ovi avautui ja Cal työntyi sisään ilme enteillen myrskyn puhkeamista. Ron nousi äimistyneenä ylös, mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun Cal puhkesi niin vuolaaseen kiroiluun, ettei Ron ollut koskaan kuullut moista. Kesti useamman minuutin, ennen kuin Cal oli rauhoittunut sen verran, että Ron uskalsi kysyä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Cal tuhahti halveksuvasti ja korkkasi korista oluen, vaikka se oli ehdottomasti kiellettyä työaikana.

"Perhanan typerykset, olivat tehneet virheen matkatoimistossa! Matka olikin alakerran Oakleylle, sille seitsenkymppiselle kotihiirulaiselle." Calin sanat tihkuivat myrkkyä, ja hän kulautti puolet oluesta kurkkuunsa ennen kuin jatkoi kiroamistaan.

Ron kuunteli puoleksi huojentuneena, puoleksi närkästyneenä Calin kertomusta siitä, kuinka tämä oli saapunut täyden matkalaukkunsa kera lentoasemalle ja joutunut odottamaan lähtöselvitystä niin kauan, että kone oli jo ajat sitten noussut. Kun virkailijoille oli selvinnyt, että alle kolmikymppinen Cal ei mitenkään voinut olla rouva Adalmina Oakley, 71-vuotias leskirouva, oli Cal lähetetty kotiin laimeiden pahoittelujen kera.

"Voi paska, kävipä huono tuuri", Ron letkautti virnistellen heti, kun sai suunvuoron Calin riehumiselta. Cal mulkaisi Ronia, mutta ei pystynyt itsekään pysymään pitkään vakavana. Pian he nauroivat katketakseen ja läimivät toisiaan selkään.

"Näkisinpä rouva Oakleyn naaman, kun hän saa tietää voitostaan! Ei muuten varmasti lähde sille reissulle", Cal hirnui. Sitten hänen silmänsä levisivät. "Ehkä hän möisi sen matkan minulle?"

Ron hörähti ja korkkasi itselleenkin oluen. "Kuule, Cal, unohda jo se matka."

Calin kasvoilla vilahti hetkellinen pettymys, mutta sitten hän hymyili.

"Taidat olla oikeassa. Eikä minulla sitä paitsi ole edes rahaa. Eikä muuten töitäkään..."

"Eikö Brian ottanut sinua takaisin?" Ron äimisteli.

"Ei. Päästi vain puhumaan hetkeksi sinulle."

Ron mietti hetken. Sitten hän alkoi lastata olutpulloja pöydälle ja tunkea niitä taskuihinsa. Osan hän työnsi Calin eteen.

"Mitä meinaat?" Cal kysyi hämmentyneenä. Ronin ilme oli melkoisen maaninen.

"Piilota nuo. Otetaan lomarahat mukaan ja häivytään täältä. Sain juuri tarpeekseni Brianin pomottelusta!" Ron julisti ja tunki vielä yhden pullon vyönsä alle. "Nyt mennään sanomaan suorat sanat."


	11. Vain helisevä vaski tai kilisevä kulkunen

Ron heräsi kerrankin ilman krapulaa. Edellinen ilta oli ollut kostea, mutta ei liian kostea. He olivat Calin kanssa lähinnä puhuneet, eivät niinkään juoneet tarkoituksenaan vetää päät täyteen. Ronin täytyi myöntää, että ilta oli ollut virkistävää vaihtelua normaaliin kierteeseen.

Kun Cal oli saanut purettua pahaa tuultaan, heidän keskustelunsa oli kääntynyt henkilökohtaisemmaksi. Ron oli aluksi ärsyyntynyt Calin kyselyistä, mutta päätynyt lopulta kertomaan tämän väsytystaktiikan näännyttämänä hänen ja Harryn historian. Cal oli jo tiennyt, että Harry oli tullut Hermionen lähettämänä hakemaan Ronin takaisin kotiin, mutta Ron ei ollut aiemmin kertonut, mitä Harry hänelle oikein oli.

Ron istahti keittiön pöydän ääreen ja taikoi itselleen kupillisen teetä. Niin, mitä Harry hänelle oli? Hän hörppäsi kuumaa juomaa ja tuijotti ulos ikkunasta.

Harryn näkeminen pitkän ajan jälkeen oli tuonut Ronin mieleen ensin kaikki vanhat muistot. Heidän kouluaikansa, heidän ystävyytensä. Vaikka Hermione oli ollut Ronille aina se, jonka kanssa hän uskoi elävänsä elämänsä loppuun asti, Harry oli ollut Ronin paras ystävä. Ja jos totta puhutaan, Harry oli se, jolle Ron oli kertonut ensimmäisenä saaneensa harjoittelupaikan ministeriössä. Vasta nyt Ron huomasi ihmetellä, miksei hän ollut ajatellut ensimmäisenä Hermionea saatuaan hyvät uutiset.

 

Teen kylmettyä mukiin Ron päätti vihdoin tehdä jotain asunnolleen. Fyysinen työ saisi hänen ajatuksensa pois poluilta, joita hän ei tunnistanut eikä edes halunnut ajatella. Hän puunasi, kuurasi, imuroi ja moppasi. Hän teki töitä ilman taikoja vain pitääkseen itsensä kiireisenä pidempään. Hän lauloi kovaa ja korkealta, aivan nuotin vierestä, vanhojen rokkihittien tahdissa heilutellessaan pölyrättiä.

Kun päivä alkoi kallistua kohti iltaa, Ron istahti sängylleen ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja suorastaan ällistyi, miten siisti hänen asunnostaan oli tullut. Hän oli katouttanut monta säkillistä roinaa ruopatessaan pois kuukausien aikana kertynyttä kuonaa. Tällä hetkellä Ronin lattia, jos nyt ei aivan kiillellyt, niin ainakin näytti puhtaammalta kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Hänen äitinsä olisi ollut hänestä ylpeä.

Ron naurahti ääneen kuvitellessaan Mollyn tänne, hänen asuntoonsa, mutta keskittyi nopeasti muihin asioihin ennen kuin päätyisi potemaan koti-ikävää. Juuri silloin hänen puhelimensa soi. Se oli Cal.

"Mitä mies?" Ron vastasi ja asteli samalla keittiöön tutkimaan jääkaappinsa sisältöä.

"Ei paskempaa, ei paskempaa. Kuule, ajattelin kokkailla pitkästä aikaa. Haluatko tulla koemaistajaksi?"

Ron nauroi.

"Ai, sinullakin on tänään ylimääräistä energiaa. Et usko, mutta raivasin juuri kämppäni täysin vapaaehtoisesti. Moppasin lattiatkin!" hän selitti iloisena.

Cal nauroi hyväntahtoisesti.

"Joo, kun kerrankin ei ole krapulaa eikä töitä, niin ehtii tehdäkin jotain. No, mitä sanot?"

"Sopii. Milloin sinne pitää tulla?"

"Hmm, pari tuntia riittänee..." Cal mutisi itsekseen. "Seitsemältä?"

"Okei, nähdään silloin", Ron sanoi ja lopetti puhelun. Hänellä oli reilusti aikaa käydä suihkussa ja tehdä itsensä edustuskelpoiseksi.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ron työnsi tuoliaan taemmas ja ähkäisi kuuluvasti.

"Cal, se oli todella hyvää! En tiennytkään, että osaat kokata noin hyvin!"

Cal virnisti ja täytti jälleen Ronin lasin syvänpunaisella viinillä.

"Sitä on pakko opetella, kun joutuu ruokkimaan itsensä", hän vastasi välttelevästi ja kumosi pullon lopun suoraan suuhunsa ennen kuin nousi ylös.

"Lisää viiniä?" hän kysyi ja käveli vastausta odottamatta keittiöön. "Hups, viini loppui."

Ron käännähti ympäri säikähtäneenä.

"Loppui?"

"Loppui. Mutta onneksi olen säästellyt viskipulloa erityistarkoitusta varten", Cal sanoi ja iski Ronille silmää.

Ron nauroi; Cal oli ikuinen koomikko. Ja jos tämä tahtoi repiä huumoria tuollaisesta asiasta, ei Ronilla ollut mitään sitä vastaankaan. Pääasia, että viskiä riitti.

"Et kai yritä juottaa minua humalaan?" Ron veisteli ja siirtyi sohvalle viininsä kanssa. Cal tuli perässä ja kaatoi pöydälle nostamiinsa laseihin savuista viskiä.

"Entä jos yritänkin?" Cal sanoi ja katsahti Ronia, jonka silmät lasittuivat hetkeksi. Sitten Cal läimäisi Ronin olalle turruttavan iskun ja nauroi. "Luuletko, että aion olla ainoa känniääliö tänä iltana?"

Ronin virnistys oli hivenen lammasmainen.

 

Pullo oli vajentunut miltei puoleen, ja sekä Ron että Cal olivat tukevasti humalassa, keskittyneinä väittelemään kovaan ääneen.

"Sinä olet väärässä!" Ron mölisi. "Jos Harry olisi oikeasti ystäväni, niin ei kai hän olisi hävinnyt vuosikausiksi kuulumattomiin?"

"Kai hänellä oli joku hyvä syy!" Cal puoliksi huusi ja jäi sitten tuijottamaan mietteliäänä lasiaan. Hän hulautti viskin kiertämään sen reunoja ja vilkaisi Ronia. "Sanoiko hän, miksi oli ollut poissa?"

"Joo, sanoi", Ron mutisi ja muisteli tapaamistaan Harryn kanssa. Oliko se todellakin tapahtunut vasta eilen?

"No, oliko se hyvä syy?"

"Ei. Paitsi kun miettii millainen Harry on, niin kai se taisi olla. Vaan silti... me oltiin parhaita kavereita koulussa ja sen jälkeenkin. Tehtiin kaikki yhdessä. Ja sitten häiden jälkeen Harry vaan yhtäkkiä hävisi, noin vain..."

Ronin ääni hiipui, kun hänen huuruiset aivonsa oivalsivat jotain. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut asiaa niin, mutta nyt kun hän luetteli tapahtumat juuri tietyllä tavalla peräkkäin, niin niistä muodostui erityisen silmiinpistävä syy ja seuraus -ketju. Kuinka hän ei ollut tajunnut sitä ennen? Mutta eihän se voinut olla totta. Ei kai Harry vain... Ron pudisti päätään ja naurahti itsekseen. Ajatus oli täysin mieletön.

"No?" Cal kysyi kummastuneena.

"Äh, ei mitään. Kännissä sitä vaan ajattelee asiat ihan hulluiksi."

"Mitä? Kerro toki. Hulluja on aina mukava kuunnella. Ja puhuakin", Cal sanoi nauraen itsekin.

"Äääh", Ron epäröi, mutta Calin yllytyksestä taipui piankin. "No, eikun ajattelin vaan, että jos Harry olisi ollut tyttö, niin hänen käytöksensä olisi paljon loogisempaa."

Calin ilme hyytyi, mutta Ron ei huomannut sitä.

"Miten niin?"

"No Harryhan lähti heti kun me mentiin Hermionen kanssa naimisiin", Ron selitti ja hämmästyi, kuinka helppoa Hermionen nimen lausuminen oli. Ehkä se johtui viskistä. "Ja tuli takaisin kun me erottiin. Mitä itse tuumaisit, jos joku tyttö tekisi tuolleen?"

Cal kulautti loput viskistä kurkkuunsa eikä vastannut mitään.

"Tuumaisit, että se tykkää sinusta", Ron vastasi omaan kysymykseensä ja tuijotti tyhjin katsein vastapäistä seinää. "Ja ettei se voinut katsoa vierestä, kun otitkin jonkun toisen."

Ron upposi muistoihinsa ja kävi läpi kaikkia pieniä asioita, joita ei ollut tullut ennen ajatelleeksi. Päällimmäisenä muistona olivat hänen häänsä, joissa hän oli löytänyt Harryn istumassa yksin, kuin maansa myyneenä. Hän muisti myös, mitä hänen mielessään oli vilahtanut, kun hän oli tuolloin puhunut Harryn kanssa. Mutta se olikin ollut viimeinen kerta, kun he olivat nähneet ennen tätä viikkoa.

"Ehkä sillä ei ole väliä, onko Harry tyttö vai poika. Ehkä hän ajattelikin juuri noin", Cal sanoi hetken kuluttua.

Ron säpsähti. Hän oli unohtanut hetkeksi koko Calin.

"Mutta sehän on järjetöntä!" Ron puuskahti ja tarrasi äkkiä pulloon. Hän täytti tyhjentyneen lasinsa ja kulautti nopeasti puolet sen sisällöstä kurkkuunsa. "Ei Harry ole homo", hän sanoi ja jatkoi kuin jälkiajatuksena: "Enkä minäkään."

Cal äännähti, mutta Ron ei osannut tulkita, oliko kyseessä myönteinen vai kielteinen kommentti.

"Käyn kusella", Ron tokaisi ja nousi ylös. Cal nyökkäsi.

Ron nojasi toisella kädellään seinään ja ohjasi toisella virtsaansa avoimeen pönttöön kiroillen puoliääneen. Ilta ei tästä paranisi, elleivät he vaihtaisi puheenaihetta. Hän ei juuri nyt halunnut keskittyä Harryyn. Se oli parempi jättää selväjärkisemmille ajoille, sillä nyt hänen päässään lenteli hämmentäviä kuvia, joista hän ei ottanut mitään tolkkua.

Viimein Ron napitti sepaluksensa, huuhtoi pöntön ja pesi kätensä ennen kuin otti kasvoilleen hieman kaksimielisen virneen.

"Jos me ei tänään mennä hakemaan naisia, niin sitten ainakin katsotaan pornoa!" Ron kailotti palatessaan olohuoneeseen.

Cal nauroi pitkään, kunnes könysi sohvalta tutkimaan videokokoelmaansa.

 

Viskipullo oli jo loppunut, ja Ron oli edelleen ehdottomasti humalassa. Viski oli ollut todella hyvää, mutta sitä oli ollut liian vähän. Olisi pitänyt olla toinenkin pullo, olihan heitä kaksi sitä juomassakin. Pullo suuta myöten.

"Pulloo, pullo, pullooo", Ron alkoi hoilata hiljaisella äänellä havanagilan nuotilla ja kohensi asentoaan sohvan päädyssä. Hänen housunsa kiristivät hieman.

"Mmäh?" Cal maiskautti toisesta päästä sohvaa, ja käänsi katseensa ruudulla naivasta parista.

"Panettaa", Ron tokaisi epäselvästi ja käänsi selkänojaa vasten retkottavan päänsä kohti Calia. "Panettaa aivan vitusti. Hahaa, aivan vitusti! Tajusitko?"

Cal hihitteli hetken ja laski sitten kätensä housujensa etumukselle, jotka nekin näyttivät kiristyneen huomattavasti.

"Tarttee vetää käteen", hän mutisi katsoen edelleen Ronia.

Ronista Calin ilmoitus kuulosti kysymykseltä ja tämän kasvoilla oli hivenen epätoivoinen ilme. Ron oli niin humalassa, ettei hänestä tuntunut lainkaan oudolta vetää käteen, vaikka Cal istuikin vieressä. Tietyllä tapaa se sai koko asian tuntumaan vieläkin paremmalta. Niinpä hän äännähti myöntävästi ja siirsi laiskasti kätensä sepalukselleen. Napit eivät suostuneet yhteistyöhön ollenkaan ja niiden avaaminen tuntui ylivoimaisen vaikealta varsinkin nyt, kun ne pingottuivat epämukavasti hänen puoliseisokkiaan vasten. Mutta varsinaisiin ongelmiin Ron joutui vasta, kun Cal veti vetoketjunsa auki ja kouraisi käteensä jyhkeän kalunsa. Calin käsi liikkui sen vartta pitkin hitaasti, eikä tämä ollut edelleenkään kääntänyt katsettaan takaisin televisioon.

Ron kostutti kuivia huuliaan eikä olisi voinut vähempää välittää ruudulla keskenään puuhailevasta parista, jonka huokailut kuuluivat vaimeina ketjuttuen yhtenäiseksi taustamelodiaksi. Äänet saivat Ronin lihakset värisemään ja hänen kalunsa sykkimään oudosti. Hän vilkaisi vihdoinkin Calin kasvoja ja huomasi tämän tuijottavan tiiviisti takaisin.

"Eikö onnistu?" Cal kysyi käheästi ja nyökkäsi kohti Ronin housujen etumusta.

Ron ei vastannut, mutta kostutti jälleen huuliaan. Hän ei enää yrittänytkään avata housujaan, vaan keskittyi hieromaan paisuvaa kaluaan farkkujensa raivostuttavan paksun kankaan läpi. Hän tuijotti Calin sormia, jotka puristivat tämän elintä, liikkuivat ylös ja alas, pyörähtivät terskalla.

"Anna kun autan", Cal sanoi äkkiä ja siirtyi yllättävän ketterästi aivan Ronin viereen. Hän napitti tämän housut auki rivakasti ja levitti sepaluksen levälleen ennen kuin katsoi Ronia silmiin. He nojasivat molemmat sohvan selkänojaan ja heidän kasvojensa väliin jäi ehkä tuuman verran viskihöyryistä ilmaa.

Jälleen Ron lipaisi huuliaan, ja Calin katse singahti tuijottamaan niiden välistä pilkahtavaa punaista kielenkärkeä.

"Anna kun autan..." Cal kuiskasi ja työnsi kätensä Ronin housuihin.

Ron ahmaisi henkeä, kun Cal veti hänen sykkivän kalunsa ulos. Calin käsi tuntui _vieraalta_ , mutta niin hyvältä, ettei Ron kyennyt sanomaan eikä tekemään mitään. Hän vain tuijotti Calia, joka tuijotti takaisin vilkuillen välillä alas, hengittäen nopeasti suun kautta.

Ron työntyi vasten Calin kättä ja ähkäisi ääneen, kun Cal puristi sormensa tiukaksi renkaaksi, jonka Ron saattoi lävistää yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen ja uudelleen. Yhtäkkiä Cal painoi huulensa Ronin huulille, työnsi kielensä tämän suuhun ja suuteli rajusti. Ron puristi silmänsä kiinni ja vastasi suudelmaan, hieroi kieltä, imi huulia, näykki. Ja koko ajan hän työntyi Calin käteen ja koko ajan hänen silmiensä takana väikkyvät tähdet kirkastuivat ja kirkastuivat, kunnes hän lopulta veti päänsä taakse, jännitti selkänsä kaarelle ja puristi rystyset valkoisina sohvaa allaan.

"Harryyyyyyyh!" Ron huusi, sillä jostain käsittämättömästä syystä ruiskauttaessaan spermansa Calin kädelle, puhumattakaan omista housuistaan tai kahvipöydästä, hän näki edessään Harryn kasvot yhtä selkeinä kuin tämä olisi ollut samassa huoneessa hänen kanssaan.

Sitten hänen tajuntansa sanoi sopimuksensa irti, ja Ron sammui siihen paikkaan.


	12. Kaiken se toivoo, kaiken se kärsii

Harry nojasi kaakeliseinään molemmin käsin ja riiputti päätään kuuman suihkun alla. Hän puristi silmiään tiukasti kiinni ja hengitti yhtä paljon ilmaa kuin vesihöyryä. Nyt, kun hän oli ollut samassa asennossa kymmenisen minuuttia, hänestä tuntui, että ehkä päivä saattoi vihdoinkin alkaa.

Yö oli kulunut levottomasti, sillä unissaan Harry oli ottanut Ronin yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, ja aina tämä oli lauennut hänen nimensä huulillaan. Heidän suudelmansa olivat olleet syviä ja kiihkeitä ja niiden muisto sai vieläkin Harryn kalun värähtelemään.

Hän vei kätensä elimelleen ja siveli sitä laiskoin vedoin. Toinen käsi haki edelleen tukea seinästä ja vesi virtasi hänen selkäänsä. Hän palautti mieleensä täsmällisesti sen, miltä Ron oli näyttänyt, kun hän oli ajanut tätä kohti huippua kaikin sallituin ja sallimattomin keinoin. Miten Ronin turvonneet huulet olivat muodostaneet pyöreän o-kirjaimen, ja miten tämä oli hengittänyt nopein, terävin henkäyksin. Ron oli puristanut siniset silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, mutta oli huipun lähestyessä räväyttänyt ne ammolleen, mustuaiset äärimmilleen laajenneina, ja lauennut sotkien Harryn valkoiseen, tahmeaan spermaan.

Harry nopeutti tahtiaan ja irrotti otteensa seinästä, jotta saattoi hyväillä herkistyneitä nännejään. Hän nipisti toista ja kirahti ääneen.

Jälleen hän näki Ronin yhtä selkeästi, kuin tämä olisi ollut hänen edessään. Ja kun hän kuvitteli painautuvansa kiinni Ronin alastomaan vartaloon suudellen tämän pisamaista ihoa joka paikasta, maistaen kielellään suolaisen maun ja kuullen korvissaan tämän kiihkeät huokailut... Harryn kivekset kiristyivät, ja hän muutti hieman kätensä asentoa keskittyen enemmän peniksensä kärkeen. Hän kieräytti kättään ja työntyi sitten terävästi sormiensa kireää aukkoa vasten. Virtaava vesi vaimensi Harryn tukahtuneen huudon, kun hän tuli nytkähdellen edessään kiiltelevälle seinälle.

Harry lysähti vasten seinää ja vain huohotti hetken aikaa. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat tyhjät lukuun ottamatta Ronia. Muutaman, orgasmin kirkastaman hetken ajan hän kuvitteli, millaista olisi elää Ronin kanssa. Kun saisi koskea joka päivä, nukkua vieressä joka yö. Harry hymyili autuaasti tuokion, mutta aivan liian pian hän palautui rysähtäen takaisin pieneen, höyryävään suihkukoppiin ja hänen hymynsä kuoli pois. Ron ei ollut hänen todellisuuttaan ja asiat olivat nyt niin sotkussa, että Ron ei luultavasti tulisi koskaan olemaankaan hänen todellisuuttaan. Mutta niin kauan kuin Harrylla oli vain yksi suunta edetä, hän jatkaisi.

Hän kuivasi nopeasti itsensä ja hieraisi pyyhkeellä huurtuneen peilinkin puhtaaksi. Hän tuijotti hetken kuvajaistaan, sipaisi märät hiuksensa pois silmiltään ja kääntyi sitten ympäri kietoen kostean pyyhkeen lanteilleen. Hänen paljaat varpaansa läpsyivät vasten lattiaa, kun hän kurotti kätensä avaamaan ovea.

Mutta sen takana joku oli odottamassa häntä. Ja se joku osoitti taikasauvallaan suoraan hänen rintaansa.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ronin käsi vapisi, mutta hän tähtäsi silti sauvallaan tarkasti Calin paljasta rintaa.

"Kuka olet?" hän kysyi tavallista kimeämmällä äänellä.

"Mikä nyt on hätänä?"

"Löysin monijuomaliemen. Kuka olet ja mitä teet Calin asunnossa?"

"Mikä monijuopa... mikä? Ja mitä helvettiä! Minä _olen_ Cal ja tämä _on_ minun asuntoni!"

Ron tuijotti Calia ja kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä. Hän oli ollut aivan varma, että Calin takintaskusta löytynyt taskumatti oli sisältänyt monijuomalientä.

"Anteeksi vain, mutta menen nyt pukemaan."

Ron perääntyi askeleen, mutta heristi sauvaansa varoittavasti.

"Seis!"

Silloin Ron tajusi, ettei Cal ollut kertaakaan kysynyt, miksi hänellä oli puutikku kädessään. Lisäksi tämä oli seisahtunut kuin seinään hänen heristäessään sitä.

"Varo, ketä tökit tuolla tikullasi!"

"Mutta jos se on vain puutikku, niin mitä sinä sitä pelkäät", Ron kysyi ja astui jälleen askeleen taemmas. "Ethän sinä voi tietää, mitä tapahtuu, jos minä vaikka sanon: _Tainn_ —"

"Okei, okei! Laske se nyt vaan alas ennen kuin puhkaiset silmän tai jotain."

Ron ei totellut, osoitti vain sohvaa ja komensi Calin istumaan. Hän jäi itse astelemaan edestakaisin television edessä.

"Liemen vaikutus kestää vain tunnin ja olit suihkussa siitä jo puolet. Pianpa se selviää", Ron puhui kuin itsekseen, mutta mulkoili samalla Calia. Ja hän oli oikeassa, sillä kesti korkeintaan viisi minuuttia ennen kuin Cal alkoi nytkähdellä kummallisesti. Ron seisahtui paikoilleen ja terästi itsensä. Calilla, tai kuka tämä olikaan, ei ollut taikasauvaa, mutta Ronin krapula oli niin paha, ettei ollut lainkaan sanottua, osuisiko hän edes lähietäisyydeltä.

Nyt Calin kasvot kuplivat ja tämän kädet turposivat irvokkaasti, ennen kuin kutistuivat aiempaa pienemmiksi. Samalla Calin jalat vetäytyivät kasaan ja lyhenivät reilusti. Calin vaaleat hiuksetkin lyhenivät ja muuttuivat mustiksi.

Ron tuijotti järkyttyneenä muutosta, sillä mitä tahansa hän oli odottanut Calin valeasun alta paljastuvan, tätä hän ei ollut osannut aavistaa edes villeimmissä kuvitelmissaan.

"Harry?" hän äimisteli, kun tuttu arpi ilmaantui kaventuneeseen otsaan.

Harry laski päänsä käsiinsä ja hieroi väsyneitä silmiään. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä sanoa tai miten selittää. Hän vilkaisi Ronia, mutta näki tämän vain epäselvänä läikkänä.

"Saanko hakea lasit? En näe mitään", Harry kysyi vaimealla äänellä.

"Et", Ron tokaisi.

"Ne on ihan tuossa vieressä", Harry yritti vielä ja osoitti keittiöön. "Jääkaapin päällä."

Ron mulkaisi Harrya murhaavasti, mutta osoitti kuitenkin sauvansa kohti keittiötä.

_"Tulejo, lasit!"_

Ron nappasi liitävät lasit kouraansa ja viskasi ne kohti Harrya.

"Selitä."

"Okei... ensinnäkin, olen tosi pahoillani tästä. Ei ollut tarkoitus mennä näin pitkälle, mutta..."

"Mutta mitä?"

"No kun et suostunut muuten puhumaan! Ja ajattelin, että Cal saisi sinut puhumaan minulle. Ja sitten keksin ostaa Calille matkan ja tekeytyä häneksi."

Ron kiehui. Miten Harry uskalsi!

"Mikä helvetin hullu sinusta on tullut?! En tiedä niistä ulkomaista, mutta täällä meillä ei ole tapana muuntautua toisten kavereiksi!"

Harry haroi hermostuneena hiuksiaan ja vilkuili Ronia varovasti.

"Mutta se auttoi, ainakin vähän."

"Miten niin?" Ron tiuskaisi ja aloitti jälleen lattian mittailun.

"Etkö muista mitä puhuttiin viime yönä?"

"Me mitään puhuttu", Ron mutisi ja kiroili päälle.

"Kun tajusit, miksi yleensäkin lähdin pois", Harry jatkoi. Eikö Ron muka muistanut?

Ron pysähtyi ja tuijotti Harrya. Hän rääkkäsi aivojaan ja koetti muistaa, mitä oli sanonut edellisenä iltana. Jotain Harrysta ja siitä, miten tämän lähtö sekä saapuminen oli ajoittunut hänen ja Hermionen avioliiton virallistamiseen sekä päättymiseen. Se liittyi johonkin, minkä Ron oli oivaltanut ensimmäistä kertaa vasta eilen, mutta oli niin vaikea muistella, kun aivot tuntuivat olevan jumissa.

"En minä muista mitään tuollaista", hän äyskähti lopulta. "Yritän vain miettiä, pitääkö sinusta ilmoittaa sopimattoman taikuuden virastoon vai lähetänkö pöllön vain pomollesi."

Harry huokaisi. "Ron, kuuntele nyt."

"Mikään, siis MIKÄÄN ei oikeuta sinua tekeytymään Caliksi! Se on pahempi kuin että valehtelisit päin naamaa!"

"Mutta kun se oli ainoa keino —" Harry aloitti, mutta Ron katkaisi hänen selityksensä heti alkuunsa.

"Miksi helvetissä oli niin tärkeää päästä puhumaan minulle? Mitä asiaa sinulla on? Nyt voit puhua ja parempi onkin alkaa selittää!"

Harry tuijotti Ronia, joka osoitti jälleen taikasauvallaan häntä rintaan. Harry nielaisi ja ryhdistäytyi hieman.

"Sanoit sen eilen itsekin. Että jos olisin nainen, niin kuvio olisi täysin selvä", hän sanoi nopeasti ja laski katseensa polviinsa.

Ronin leuka loksahti, kun edellisen illan keskustelu vyöryi hänen päähänsä. Ja hän muisti kuinka oli tajunnut, miksi Harry oli lähtenyt. Ja miksi tämä oli tullut takaisin. Mutta hän muisti myös sen, miten naurettavalta hänen oivalluksensa oli tuntunut. 

Nyt häntä ei naurattanut lainkaan.

"Sinä... sinä tykkäät minusta? Niin kuin... niin kuin silleen...?" Ron takelteli elehtien kädellään paljonpuhuvasti.

Harry nielaisi ja nyökkäsi. Häntä jännitti niin paljon, ettei hän saanut sanaa suustaan. Ron tajusi viimeinkin, kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, mitä hän ajatteli tästä! Harry ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että Ronin seuraavat sanat ratkaisisivat kaiken.

"Öö", Ron sanoi ja vaihtoi kiusaantuneena painoa jalalta toiselle. "Ai sinä olet joku homo vai?"

"No... joo", Harry myönsi ja kohautti harteitaan. "Kai minä nyt olen, jos kerta tykkään sinusta."

Ron raapi niskaansa, ja hänen korvansa punehtuivat.

"Miten kauan sinä... tai siis, olet tykännyt minusta?"

Harry huokaisi ja hieroi taas silmiään. Hän kaipasi aamukahviaan.

"En tiedä tarkasti. Sinä olit aina se tärkeämpi teistä kahdesta, mutta kai tajusin oikeastaan vasta sitten, kun te menitte yhteen Hermionen kanssa."

"Entä Ginny?"

"Ginny, niin... kai me alettiin olla vain siksi, koska se tuntui olevan ainoa oikea vaihtoehto. Mutta Ginny tuntui enemmän siskolta, tai siis, me tullaan hyvin toimeen, mutta en usko että rakastin häntä koskaan aivan sillä tavalla..."

Ron ei sanonut mitään. Hän seisoi hartiat kyyryssä, kädet sivuilla roikkuen ja tuijotti varpaitaan.

"Ja kun menitte Hermionen kanssa naimisiin..." Harry nielaisi, hänen kurkkuaan kuivasi kamalasti. "No, se oli vaikeaa."

Harry katsoi Ronia, mutta tämä tuijotti edelleen varpaitaan, jotka kipristelivät nukkamaton uumenissa.

"Aina siihen asti jaksoin uskoa, että ehkä sittenkin voisit... voisit..."

Nyt Ron nosti katseensa Harryyn ja hänen silmänsä levisivät.

"Voisin mitä?" hän kysyi epäuskoisena.

"Että voisit tykätä minusta niin kuin minä sinusta", Harry lopetti lauseensa vain vaivoin. Tämä oli ehkä vaikeinta, mitä hän oli koskaan elämänsä aikana tehnyt.

Ron pärskähti.

"En minä ole homo!" hän huusi ja hänen naamansa helotti nyt punaisena.

"Mutta... entä ne kaikki miehet? Entä viime yö?" Harry änkytti ällistyneenä.

"Mitkä miehet?" Ron puuskahti. "Minä harrastan naisia."

"Minä näin!" Harry huusi ja nousi seisomaan. "Näin kun tulit baarista kotiin jonkun miehen kanssa! Ja viime yönä..."

"Mitä helvettiä? Stalkkaatko sinä minua?!"

"Satuinpa vaan näkemään sinut homobaarissa ja lähdin teidän perään."

"Valehtelet!" Ron karjaisi. "Minä _en_ ole homo!"

Harry veti kädet puuskaan ja siristi silmiään. Hän ei enää ajatellut, kuinka halusi saada Ronin tuntemaan samoin kuin hän itse, nyt häntä vain suututti. Hän ei ollut valehtelija!

"Jaa, no mitäs se sitten oli viime yönä, kun laukesit minun käteen ja huusit minun nimeä? Vanhojen muistelemista, vai?"

Ron oli niin vihainen, että tärisi raivosta. Harryn sanat leikkasivat syvälle hänen sisimpäänsä ja väänsivät veistä hänen itsetunnossaan. Käsittämätöntä, että Harry yritti väittää Ronia jonkinmoiseksi _homppeliksi_ vielä kaiken tekemänsä jälkeen! Ron ei saanut sanaa suustaan, ja hänen kasvonsa olivat jo niin punaiset, että olivat miltei siniset. Hän pakotti itsensä hengittämään syvään, sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja loi sitten Harryyn katseen, joka olisi voinut tappaa.

"En tiedä, mitä oikein yrität, mutta minulle riittää jo tämä paskan jauhanta. Pysy vastedes kaukana minusta, senkin _friikki_!"

Niine puheineen Ron marssi eteiseen ja ovesta ulos paukauttaen sen perässään kiinni. Eteisen seinälle ripustettu taulu kolahti lattialle täräyksen voimasta, mutta Harry ei kiinnittänyt siihen mitään huomiota. Hän seisoi paikoilleen halvaantuneena, ajatukset jähmettyneinä, ja hänen kiukkunsa kuoli pois jättäen jälkeensä vain lohduttoman järkytyksen.

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Teit mitä?" Hermione huudahti niin kovaa, että Harry kyyristi harteitaan vaistomaisesti. Fred tarttui Hermionen käteen ja puristi sitä rauhoittavasti, mutta hänenkin kasvonsa olivat valahtaneet kalpeiksi.

"Olin ääliö. Se vain oli ainoa keino jonka keksin siihen hätään", Harry mutisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan.

"Mutta..." Hermione yritti sanoa, mutta näytti kerrankin olevan kykenemätön muodostamaan täysiä lauseita. "Sinä siis...?"

Harry nyökkäsi.

"Mistä lähtien?" Tällä kertaa Fred lausui ääneen kysymyksen, jota Hermionekin selvästi oli ajatellut.

"En minä tiedä", Harry puuskahti. "Koulusta kai. En vain tajunnut sitä tarpeeksi ajoissa."

"Mutta... Ron ei tunne samoin?"

Harry laski katseensa pöytään eikä hänen tarvinnut vastata. Hermione huokaisi syvään.

"Miksi Harry? Mikset vain kertonut Ronille suoraan?" Hermione kysyi epätoivoisella äänellä.

Harry raapi päätään ja vilkaisi Hermionea nopeasti, syyttävästi, ja sai tämän punastumaan. Heillä oli jotain yhteistä.

 

Ronin lähdön jälkeen Harry oli kaikkoontunut typertyneenä asuntoonsa. Hän oli ottanut muutaman päivän sairasloman ja vain ollut. Miettinyt. Ennen pitkää hän oli tajunnut, ettei tiennyt miten jatkaa, ja oli turvautunut ainoaan keinoon joka oli hänen mieleensä pälkähtänyt: hän oli kysynyt neuvoa Hermionelta. Nyt he kolme istuivat Kotikolossa keittiön pitkän pöydän ääressä ja tuijottivat toisiaan. Molly tulisi kotiin hetkenä minä hyvänsä, ja Harryn oli pakko saada vastauksia ennen sitä.

"Sano mitä minun pitää tehdä?" Harry kysyi epätoivoisena. "Miten minä saan tämän korjattua?"

"Voi Harry", Hermione vaikersi surkeana ja kiersi pöydän ympäri istuen Harryn viereen. Hän veti tämän halaukseen ja räpytteli kostuneita silmiään.

"Täytyy olla joku keino", Harry kuiskasi kuin itsekseen, typertyneenä, silmät räpsyen tiuhaa tahtia.

Hermione nyyhkäisi katkonaisesti ja hänen käsivartensa puristuivat vieläkin tiukemmin Harryn ympärille. Hän ei vastannut vieläkään, ja Harry näki silmäkulmastaan Fredin hautaavan kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"Ei se voi päättyä tähän", Harry henkäisi. "Ei voi..."

Mutta kumpikaan ei vastannut hänelle, ei Hermione eikä Fred. Kumpikaan ei vakuutellut, että asiat olivat korjattavissa. Ja vihdoin Harry ymmärsi, että tätä hän ei voinut korjata. Hän näki kaikki tekemänsä väärät valinnat sekä umpikujan, johon ne olivat hänet johtaneet. Enää hän ei voinut valita toisin. Enää hän ei voinut perua virheitään.

Hän oli menettänyt Ronin. Lopullisesti.


	13. Epilogi

  
_Epilogi ~ kaksi vuotta myöhemmin_   


 

 

Harry nojasi vasten kireäksi pingotettua teltanseinää ja katseli Ginnyn ja Gavinin tanssia hymyillen vaisusti. Ginny oli ansainnut kaiken hyvän elämäänsä, eikä Harry ollut lainkaan katkera siitä, ettei ollut itse kyennyt sitä tälle tarjoamaan. Gavin vaikutti mukavalta mieheltä, vakaalta mutta kuitenkin huumorintajuiselta. Ginnyn paljastuminen noidaksi ei ollut juuri Gavinia hetkauttanut, mutta he olivat kuitenkin päättäneet pitää sen salaisuutena Gavinin muulta perheeltä. Niinpä Kotikolossa juhlittiin nyt ilman taikuutta, ainakin ilman näkyvää sellaista.

Harry löysäsi hieman solmiotaan ja hörppäsi viskilasistaan. Kotikoloon tuleminen tuntui aina ristiriitaiselta. Toisaalta talo oli hänelle kuin lapsuudenkoti, täynnä lämpimiä muistoja ja rakastavaa perhettä, mutta toisaalta... se toi aina mieleen Ronin. Kuinkas muutenkaan.

Hän hörppäsi lasinsa tyhjäksi ja irvisti.

Hän oli kirjoittanut Ronille pitkän kirjeen pari viikkoa heidän riitansa jälkeen, mutta Ron ei ollut koskaan vastannut. Ehkä tämä oli repinyt kirjeen avaamatta saati sitten lukematta sitä lainkaan. Harry ei tiennyt, sillä ei ollut uskaltanut lähestyä Ronia tämän katkerien sanojen jälkeen lukuun ottamatta erästä lokakuista päivää, kun hän oli antanut periksi mielihalulleen ja istunut tuntikausia sen saman pensaan varjossa, vastapäätä Ronin asuntoa. Vasta illalla kun nuori pariskunta oli kävellyt vihreästä ovesta sisään, Harry oli tajunnut, että Ron oli muuttanut pois. Ties kuinka kauan sitten.

Siitä lähtien Harry oli yrittänyt vain unohtaa.

Hän oli kituuttanut hitaasti eteenpäin ja pysynyt järjissään uppoutumalla töihinsä, oli jopa nukkunut suuren osan öistään ministeriössä taukotiloihin taikomallaan sohvalla. Vasta kevään korvalla Harry oli rantautunut masennuksestaan sen verran, että oli jälleen alkanut tavata ystäviään. Seuraava talvi olikin ollut parempi.

Kutsu häihin oli tullut yllätyksenä. Harry oli näiden vuosien aikana nähnyt Ginnyä vain muutamaan otteeseen, eivätkä he olleet puhuneet toisilleen useampaa kuin kymmentä sanaa. Mutta ehkä Ginny oli antanut hänelle anteeksi, vaikkei hän ollut osannut pyytää sitä ääneen.

Juuri silloin Harry tavoitti Ginnyn katseen ja kohotti lasinsa tervehdykseen. Ginny hymyili, ja Harry hymyili takaisin, luonnollisesti, rentoutuneesti. Viime aikoina hymyilemisestä oli tullut helpompaa ja nyt, kun katastrofaalisesta aamusta oli kulunut aikaa jo lähemmäs kahden vuoden verran, Harry oli jo hieman vähemmän palasina. Nyt hän pystyi jo iloitsemaan ystäviensä onnesta.

Harry laski juomalasinsa pöydälle ja nojasi jälleen telttakankaaseen. Hän imi itseensä poreilevaa, suorastaan säkenöivää ilmapiiriä ja hymyili huomatessaan vieraiden muodostavan ringin, jonka keskellä tanssittiin riehakasta jigiä. Ehkä hänkin liittyisi mukaan tanssiin.

 

 

**_LOPPU_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tän ficin piti v. 2006 ficin alun kirjoitettuani loppua näin. Halusin nimittäin kerrankin kirjoittaa ficin, jossa pääparitus ei päädy yhteen. Myöhemmin Nappeli kiristi mua kirjoittamaan onnellisen epilogin. (kiristämisellä tarkoitan tässä jotain suunnilleen "voi ei, ei saa olla onnetonta loppua!" "no okei, mä kirjoitan onnellisen epilogin" x) ...mutta mitäs mä voin sanoa muuta kuin että oon helppo :P) Noh, nyt jälkeen päin editoidessa ja ficin loppua kirjoitellessa tajusin, ettei se loppu istukaan tähän ficciin lainkaan (kiitokset sekä oikolukijoille että esilukijoille <3), joten epilogista tuli kuitenkin tällainen. Mutta koska olen toivoton romantikko, en kyennyt sulattamaan ajatusta, että Ron todellakin lähtisi jonnekin pois palaamatta koskaan, niinpä...
> 
> ...kirjoitin EA:lle jatkoficin (sarjan seuraava). Nähtäväksi siis jää, saako Harry ja Ron vihdoinkin toisensa vai mitäköhän siellä tapahtuu!


End file.
